You Make Me Beautiful
by FranDS44444
Summary: Based on "Beauty and the Beast". Chad has no love in his heart so he is cursed to look hideous forever unless he finds true love before his 21st B-day but when he hires Sonny Munroe to work for him things finally seem to change. Will they fall in love?R
1. Promo

"**You make me beautiful" **

**Promo**

**Based on the classic fairytale "Beauty and the Beast"**

**Chad is your typical conceited jerk young man**

"_Every girl wants me, everyone loves me! I'm so amazing" Chad stood up from his seat and climbed on the table, whistling to gather everyone's attention._

**He doesn't care about anyone's feelings, just about himself**

"_No, I wouldn't be caught in dead with an ugly face like you" Chad spat and got out of the grasp that Kylie had around his arm. She pouted and started sobbing, heading to the girl's bathroom._

**And one day he just takes it too far**

"_Are you nuts?" He laughed coldly "I don't apologize to scum bags like you, now get out; your presence makes me want to puke"_

**So a witch decided to curse him and teach him a lesson**

"_W-what did you do to me!" He growled. His voice no longer sounded smooth but now it was raspy as if he had a terrible flu and his body looked awful._

"_You have treated everyone badly, there is no love in you so if you can't find someone that loves you and you love back until you are 21, you will remain like this forever" The young witch smiled sweetly._

**He has three years to find true love but it seems impossible**

"_How I'm going to find someone to love me? I'm hideous!" Chad paced around his room, glancing at the dying rose. He just had one more year_

**Until he meets a beautiful girl**

"_You are…" She trailed off, looking lost._

"_I know I'm hideous!" He growled._

"_I was going to say ugly but whatever suits you" She smiled, throwing a pillow at him. Chad smiled back._

**They get along… most of the time**

"_You work for me and you do as I SAY!" He said, his voice raspier than ever and his scar face scrunched up._

"_I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE!"_

"_Yes you are! You need the money and I'm the only one that can pay you!"_

**They start to develop strong feelings to each other**

"_Close your eyes Sonny" Chad smiled and waved a hand in front of her to make sure she didn't see anything._

"_Alright, Alright" She smiled._

_Chad took the necklace and placed it on his hand "Open your eyes"_

_Sonny gasped when she looked at it "It's beautiful"_

"_Just like you" _

**But time is almost up**

"_You have only 4 months left Chad" Olive said softly._

"_I know" He sighed, running his hand through his bald head. He missed his hair! "But I can't force her to love me"_

**Will she be able to break the curse?**

"_Please Chad, let me go, I have to see my father" She sobbed against his shirt. Chad soothed her and inhaled her sweet scent._

"_You can go, but take this mirror, it will show you anything you want and if you want to see me, you will" He said, a heartbroken expression on his face as he handed_ _her_ _the mirror._

**Will he stay hideous forever?**

"_Why did you let her go? It was your last chance!" George and Olive asked him, both concerned._

_Chad looked outside at the sky. "I love her; I just want her to be happy even if it isn't with me"_

**Will be all hope lost?**

"_Chad!" Sonny panted as she ran to his dying body. How could her ex boyfriend do something like this? She sobbed and ran a hand through his face. "Please Chad, come back… I…"_

**Based on "Beauty and the Beast" Frands44444's new story "You Make Me Beautiful". There is Romance, drama, love, comedy and so much more! Soon on your nearest computer.**


	2. Chapter 1 The Curse

**_Summary_: Chad has no love in his heart so he is cursed to look hideous until he finds true love. Sonny needs a job and the only one she gets is in the Cooper household. Will they fall in love and break the curse? Or will Chad stay curse forever?**

**So this is my newest story! It's based on beauty and the beast, and kind of on beatly even though i havent seen that movie, but i want to! xD. Hope you like the story :D**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN SWAC  
**

**_You make me beautiful_**

**Chapter 1: The Curse  
**

Chad walked furiously through the school halls. He was furious! He wanted a porche for his 18th birthday but what he got? A Land Rover! Not what he wanted. He had told his father million times that he wanted a porche and a black one! The most expensive one that he could buy but clearly his father didn't listen to anything Chad said. Now he was stuck with that stupid Land Rover. He continued walking down the halls with his hands on his pockets, ignoring the girls talk about how handsome he looked or the greets from the boys. He didn't care right now about how amazing he was because he knew he was, he just wanted to fix the car problem. Stupid Father

"Chaddy!" A brunette girl with green eyes held his arm and batted her fake long eyelashes. Chad just cringed at her voice and scrunched his face in disgust.

"What do you want Kylie?" The girl smiled sweetly, too sweetly to be true and purred.

"I was wondering if you would want to help me do some homework I couldn't understand" Kylie said with a sickly sweet voice that made Chad shiver.

Usually Chad would accept and make out with the girl until he was bored enough but today he had bad temper, worse than usual and didn't want to deal with dumb chicks. He knew he was a chick magnet and loved it but right now it was not useful.

"No, I wouldn't be caught in dead with an ugly face like you" Chad spat and got out of the grasp that Kylie had around his arm. She pouted and started sobbing, heading to the girl's bathroom.

Other girls seeing Kylie went away, saw him with hopeful eyes and approached him. Chad just ignored them and continued walking with a fast pace.

"Chad, my man! What's wrong?" His friend Ronier asked him. Ronier was French descendant but his parents came to live in California when he was born though he knew how to talk both languages and that made girls drool. He had curly brown hair, hazel eyes and pale skin. He was 5'8 feet tall while Chad was 5'9 feet.

"Shut up Ron, I'm not in the mood" Ronier lifted his hands in surrender pose and rolled his eyes. This was so typical Chad, getting upset about something.

They finally reached the cafeteria and Chad found a table he liked by the window however it was occupied by a petite blonde girl.

"Get out. _Now_" Chad demanded, his eyes narrowing. The girl looked up at Chad and just went back to her book ignoring him completely.

_Ignoring him!_

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I said you had to get out of this table" Everyone had turned their heads to the discussion, their eyes widening in surprise that a girl was defying Chad's order. Never anyone did something like that! _Never_! Otherwise they would receive a public humiliation or their parents could lose their jobs since Jacob Cooper, Chad's father was a known lawyer and very rich indeed.

"I don't want to" The girl sighed bored and continued reading a book. Chad was red in anger and smoke could be seen coming out of his ears.

"Ronier, Layo, Adriel" Ronier and two more guys came behind Chad, waiting for an order from him.

"Take this girl and give her a lesson" Chad smirked and waved his hand to the girl who now looked petrified. It hadn't been a good idea to defy Chad Dylan Cooper.

Everyone knew what the lesson meant.

Humillation, trash over her head and the worst part was that nobody would help her. Also she would have to bear with being picked on and much more humiliations.

The guys grabbed the girl by her arms and dragged her out of the cafeteria, everyone was silent and they could only hear the girl's shrieks fading away and Chad sitting on a chair. Chad looked at the crowd and glared them to mind their own business.

Chad held his head between his hands and huffed. Why a land rover? Is his father stupid or what? Chad Dylan Cooper gets what he wants. _Always_. This time shouldn't be any different. But why was life against him? Was it so hard to be given a porche? Chad huffed in frustration when he felt someone sitting next to him. Chad turned to look at the person and push him out to leave him alone when he saw it was Ronier.

"What do you want Ronier? I told you to leave me _alone_" Chad emphasized the alone word and glared Ronier. Ronier just smiled sheepishly and folded his arms around his chest.

"What happened?"

Chad groaned and clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles were white. "I was given a land rover"

Ronier narrowed his eyes, not knowing what was the problem with that. Chad was given a Land Rover? That was awesome. "Awesome" He said.

Chad glared at him and lifted his fist as if he was going to punch him however Ronier knew he wouldn't. "How could it be awesome? I wanted a porche! Can't my father" He spat father as it was venom "understand I wanted a porche?"

Ronier half smiled but when Chad looked up at him the smile faded. "Uh, then why don't you buy one?" Ronier rolled his eyes and hit his friend playfully on his shoulder however he received a scowl.

Chad ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair and took a deep breath. "I already spent some of my money on an apartment; I have to save the money for later so I asked my father a porche! A freaking porche! What does he think he is? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper!" Chad said to himself, narrowing his eyes at the brown table.

Ronier chuckled "Mate, you are freaking Chad Dylan Cooper, don't get mad over that, look, he isn't worth of your anger! You know who you are? You are the school president, a very wanted senior, you have every single chick desiring you, and you have good looks and are effin rich!" Chad chuckled.

"Are you gay Ronier?" Chad raised his eyebrow for a response.

Ronier rolled his eyes, a usual habit he had "I don't go for blondes mate, they are dumb" Chad hit the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being an arse and you are right, I'm freaking Chad Dylan Cooper" Chad smirked and straightened his jacket "Every girl wants me, everyone loves me! I'm so amazing" Chad stood up from his seat and climbed on the table, whistling to gather everyone's attention.

Once everyone looked at him, Chad smirked "Since I'm in such an amazing good humor, you all have the honor to be invited to a party at my mansion tonight" The people clapped and chirped in excitement.

Being invited to one of Chad's parties was a big social step in high school.

**. . . . **

The music was loud and the house looked as if it was going to explode for the big amount of people in it. Chad mingled and used his charm on every single woman he saw. He made them swoon and one even fainted.

"I'm so bloody hot" Chad mumbled with a smirk on his face after a girl hyperventilated in front of him. Soon more people came and Chad was feeling kind of claustrophobic, he needed air and he needed it _now_. After **_pushing_** people on his way, he finally reached the balcony that was surprisingly empty except for a brunette girl leaning over the balcony to see the street.

He smirked and cleared his throat. The girl turned around and their gaze met. She had beautiful brown eyes and was very beautiful. _Time to use the charm._

"Hello" He smirked and walked over her, too close for comfort. "I'm Chad, Chad Dylan Cooper, the host of this mansion" Sonny smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hi, I'm Sonny" She greeted him enthusiastically. Chad was taken aback by this. He was surprised, usually girls would throw themselves on his arms before saying their name but this girl was different. Nice different actually. He was going to have fun tonight; maybe he would get some good kisses and a good time.

"Right, well what are you doing here all alone?" He asked, feeling nice to have actually a normal conversation with a girl. However, he was trying to focus on her eyes rather than on… other parts.

Sonny shrugged and bit her lip. She looked so cute, stupid cute. "I wanted to think"

"About what?"

"Uh, I don't really know you so…."

Chad rolled his eyes and looked in her eyes "Well, you obviously want someone to talk about it and there is no one sober enough to listen to you right now" He smiled, making him look handsomer if that was even possible. She giggled and blushed lightly.

"I broke up with my boyfriend today" Chad's eyes widened in surprise. This conversation was strange… but she was available now. He smirked at her.

"I'm sorry to hear that" He wasn't sorry at all however she believed it.

"Thanks" She smiled sincerely; He smiled back, a _smile! _Or at least he tried it.

"Do you want to make out?" He asked bluntly. Sonny's eyes widened.

"Why would we do that?" She asked disgusted.

"Because we both know I'm a hot, you are hot and together we would look hotter" He meant it to sound serious however he was kind of joking.

"Right, as much that offer sounds tempting" _Not_ "I'll pass"

Chad nodded and looked around him. Near him there was a plant with a single red rose. He plucked it and held it in his hands. He turned around to face Sonny.

"Here" He handed it to her "I think a beauty like you deserves a beautiful rose" He half-smiled. He was trying to be nice! Sort of… the other part was trying to make her fall for him so they could make out for the night.

"Thanks, you are really… nice" Chad placed his hands on his pockets and winked at her. He just wanted to use her for the night, he was losing his patience.

"Sonny! We have to go!" A girl called for Sonny from the door. She turned around and faced Chad.

"Thanks for the rose and I want to tell you one thing" She leaned in so did he. He enjoyed girls that started a kiss. She stared in his deep blue eyes, mesmerized by them.

Before their lips touched she whispered "I would never be caught dead kissing you Chad Dylan Cooper, so forget it" Chad's eyes opened and saw her figure disappearing.

That little brat! How could she tell him that! How_ DARE_ she!

She was so… she was so feisty and he liked it.

Before he could follow her, a hand grabbed his arm. Chad cringed surprised, he thought he was alone.

"Hello Chad" A female voice said. She had blonde hair, really big nose, crooked teeth and was fat. As Chad would say… totally ugly! Chad scrunched his nose in disgust. She was the same girl at the cafeteria today! Hadn't she learned anything?

"What do you want" He growled "Haven't you learned your lesson?"

"You are so mean Chad, not just to me but to everyone, can't you see the world doesn't revolve around you?"

"Leave my house! And you even have the courage to show up you witch?"

She smiled "So a witch am I?"

"And more insults that I would love to tell you, now get out"

"You know, if you just say you are sorry from today I could forget you" Chad fumed. How dare she to make him apologize? Chad never apologized and never will!

"Are you nuts?" He laughed coldly "I don't apologize to scum bags like you, now get out, your presence makes me want to puke" Suddenly her eyes hardened.

"You are going to pay" Chad rolled his eyes. Suddenly she transformed into a beautiful woman. The most stunning woman he had ever seen.

"H-how?" He asked, drooling.

"You have shown no kindness in your heart Chad, there is no love! Now you will be punished" Chad's eyes widened in horror. He was dealing with something not normal right now.

Chad's whole body started to hurt. He doubled over the floor and held his head in pain. His blonde hair he loved so much fell, now leaving him bald. His face and body was covered in marks and scars. Chad screamed in agony to the pain. His body was misshapen and his nose was bent. His lips were chapped and dry. His teeth were now crooked and yellow. His clothes were ripping since he no longer fit in them. Everything changed in him, he looked hideous. The only thing that remained the same was his blue eyes.

"W-what did you do to me!" He growled. His voice no longer sounded smooth but now it was raspy as if he had a terrible flu and his body looked awful.

"You have treated everyone badly, there is no love in your heart so if you can't find someone that loves you and you love back until you are 21, you will remain like this forever" The young witch smiled sweetly.

"Please!" He begged, his twisted hand reached up but he quickly put it away, frightened by the sigh.

"You will give this mirror to see everything you want from the outside world, this red rose that will be alive until you are 21 and last this ring" He grabbed the items he was handed, resigned.

"What is the ring for?"

"You will know if you find someone who you love and loves you back" The witch smiled "Remember, you have 3 more years until your 21th birthday" Then she just disappeared.

Chad turned around to his house, surprised to find it empty. He couldn't believe what had just happened. It must have been a bad dream. He walked to the nearest mirror and looked at himself.

He gasped and turned around. He was hideous! How the hell was he going to find someone to love him? How could someone love somebody as hideous as… dare he said it, as him!

"Chad?" His father's voice echoed through the room.

Chad smiled, his father would support him. "Dad!" He almost ran to where his dad was.

His dad stood there, his eyes widened in horror and his jaw tightened. "Who are you?" He spat.

"It's me! Chad your son" Chad's voice was hoarse and raspy.

"You are not my son; get out of here before I call security"

"But—"

"Get out"

Chad felt the air left his lungs. His own father didn't believe him! Chad opened the door and left to the only place he knew he was safe.

**. . . .**

Chad slowly opened the door to his new bought apartment. He was greeted by George, the man that worked for Chad since he was a child. George was like a father to him.

"Who are you! Get out!" George exclaimed.

Chad took a deep breath and stared George in the eye. "George, it's me" He whispered. Soon George's face softened in recognition.

"My boy, come in, tell me what happened"

Chad came in and both of them sat in the living room as he began telling him about the curse.

**Don't you hate Chad right now? He is a spoiled brat! He deserved it... lol. Liked? Hated it? What you thought about the first chapter? REVIEW! I want to know if I should continue with this story. :)**

**- Emily  
**


	3. Chapter 2 A New Beginning

**_Summary: Chad has no love in his heart so he is cursed to look hideous until he finds true love. Sonny needs a job and the only one she gets is in the Cooper household. Will they fall in love and break the curse? Or will Chad stay curse forever?_**

**Second Chapter! Review Review Review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC**

**Chapter 2: A New Beginning**

_Two years later_

"Sonny, how is your dad doing?" A tall woman in her mid forties asked. She smiled politely at the girl in front of her.

Sonny smiled back and sighed. "He is doing better thank you"

"But he needs a heart surgery soon doesn't he?" The woman asked, cleaning her hands on her apron.

Sonny grabbed her grocery bags and nodded. "Yeah but until we can afford the money, we can't do anything about it" Before the woman asked something else that didn't need to know, Sonny turned around saying a goodbye and left the store.

The wind was chilly and cold. Sonny wrapped tighter the blue scarf around her neck and her hair blew in the wind.

"Jeez is freezing" She tucked herself in her big jacket and walked down the street to her small apartment where she lived with her father.

The street was half empty except for the people who had just gone to work.

Sonny reached her building and entered inside.

"Good Morning Allison" An old woman greeted her.

"Good Morning Mrs. Jones" Sonny smiled and continued walking toward the elevator.

The elevator doors opened with a ding and Sonny got in, pressing the button 8, Sonny lived in the floor 8, apartment 102. She had lived there all her life, it was a modest building and she and her dad afforded to live there comfortably.

A few minutes later she was in her apartment.

"I'm home" She said loudly. The apartment had 2 small rooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, a small living room and a diner room.

"Hello honey" A man with brown hair greeted her. He was lying on an armchair with a blanket wrapped around him.

Sonny smiled sweetly and kissed him on the cheek "How have you been?"

"Same old, same old, nothing to worry about so what did you do today?" Her dad asked as he turned to look at his daughter.

Sonny sat on the chair next to his "Nothing really, I went to the library and the grocery"

Her dad chuckled "And did you find any interesting book?" Sonny smiled and brought a book out of her bag.

"Actually I did, it's called 'The lost traveler" Sonny smiled proudly when she showed the book to her father. He raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

"Haven't you read that book before? I think you have it read it like 5 times"

"I know daddy but it's so good!" Sonny put the book on her bag and stood up from the chair. "I'll leave you so you can watch TV; I'm going to look for more jobs in the newspaper"

Her dad sighed "Honey, it's not necessary you look for another job, I don't want to be a burden in your life so let me die in peace" Sonny looked back at her father, fury in her eyes.

"Don't you ever say it again dad, I'm not going to let you go like that did you hear me?" She left the room and after she grabbed the newspaper she went to her room.

She turned on the computer and went to facebook.

Her eyes landed on a small chat some acquaintances had over a picture. She clicked on a picture and saw it was a party from two years ago, in Chad's house. She never heard again of him, they said he had gone travelling around the world and not even his own friends knew anything about him. Strange.

She didn't miss him anyway, he had been a prick, arrogant jerk and it was better if he wasn't near.

She clicked on the conversation and what she read was a bit… cruel.

_Savannah: I'm so glad Chad's gone!_

_Joana: I know right? We are all better without hearing his arrogance._

_Adriel: He was a douche_

They all had graduated from high school two years ago! Couldn't they get over it already? Chad wasn't going to be in their lives anymore, well most of them. They were 20 now! They should grow up.

Sonny shut her computer and lay on her bed, reading the job section on the newspaper.

_Baby sitter, every day, 5 dollars an hour._

No way, she needed more money. She couldn't even afford her college right now! First she had to think about her father.

Sonny kept looking but there wasn't any interesting at all, in fact, everything was boring and they didn't paid well.

When Sonny gave up she saw an announce that caught her attention.

_A tutor is needed that knows at least three languages. For a full year, paid $120.000 the whole year. Call 554-345. George Robinson. Only woman can apply to the job._

Wow, that was almost like 9 thousand a month! And she knew three languages! English, French and Spanish. Sonny took the phone and immediately called George Robinson.

"Hello?" A man's voice asked.

Sonny twirled the phone cord. "Hi, my name is Allison Munroe and I have called for the job announcement on the newspaper, could you tell me more about it?"

She heard the man sigh "Of course, feel free to call me George. Well, I need a person to teach someone that has certain… disabilities do you understand?"

"Of course" She nodded. Was that a person with mental problems?

"He doesn't have any mental problems, more physical so he has decided to live far from society, anyway the job consist that you come to live with us with a whole year, we pay you 10 thousand the month in order you keep him company, teach him want he wants to know, be a housekeeper whenever I can't be, that kind of things, do you understand miss?"

"Yes Sir, but don't I need to have a curriculum?"

"No, but I would love to have an interview with you if you could Miss Munroe"

Sonny smiled "When?"

"What about today? At one o'clock?" The man asked. Sonny deliberated for a second before agreeing. It was noon, she had enough time.

After talking about when a where, Sonny plopped on the couch, grinning. She was about to have a job! And an amazing one! She was certain that she was going to be able to pay her dad's surgery.

The person she was going to work with certainly had a lot of money. Who would pay such amount of money?

"Sonny, what are you doing?" Her dad's head peered in the door, opening it slightly.

"Nothing, just day dreaming and I think that I'm going to have a job!" Sonny squealed, hugging her dad closely.

"That's my girl, and where are you working?"

Sonny let go of her dad "Well, I work as a tutor, housekeeper and that stuff at a house for a full year the problem is that I have to live with them" Her dad frowned.

"I don't think it's safe"

"Don't worry dad, I will have an interview today with the man that I talked with today so if I notice something fishy, I will tell you" Her dad wasn't convinced at all but he knew better that to argue with her stubborn daughter. Michael, Sonny's dad sighed and nodded.

"Alright, be careful"

"I will!" She smiled. Then she grabbed her purse and went out after waving her dad good bye.

**. . . . **

Chad was fuming! How could George and Olive do something like that to _him_?

Olive, Chad's housekeeper was a woman he hired as soon as the spell was cast on him and she had proven to be very loyal and treated him like a son. However she had cancer so she couldn't work anymore so she just lived with Chad and to Chad's bad luck, George was almost deaf now after an accident he had one year and half ago. That's why George and Olive decided to hire someone to look after Chad and if they were lucky, she could be the one.

"How could you?" He growled. His raspy voice sending shivers to both employees. Olive and George sat still, emotionless at Chad's wrath. They already knew how temperamental he was. "Now another person will know my secret! That's not good"

He continued pacing furiously in front of them, like a father that was reprimanding his children.

George spoke calmly "Chad, the spell hasn't affected only you, but us too and since we are no longer in condition of taking care of you, we think is best to hire someone young who can help us" Chad turned to face George, his deep blue eyes filled with rage.

"But I'm the one who looks hideous! I'm the one who can't go out to the street otherwise I would be sent to a freak hospital! Another person working here could be a traitor!"

"Chad calm down" Olive interrupted him. "Think about this way, the only way to break the spell is to fall in love with someone and vice versa, what if this girl is the one?" Chad raised an eyebrow.

"Is she a girl?"

"Certainly, I spoke to her an hour ago, and we have to meet in…" George looked at his watch "10 minutes exactly"

Chad frowned. He didn't like the idea of someone else working for him but if she was able to break the spell? He didn't have time to waste; he had only one year left until he turned 21! And if the spell vanished he could be his handsome self he was and not this… creature he was now. His ego was too hurt.

With a sigh Chad replied "Alright, go"

George smiled and nodded. "Um, what?" He asked. He hadn't heard well.

Chad let out a frustrated sigh "I SAID YOU COULD GO!" He yelled. George nodded, chuckling at Chad's spoiled behavior and left, followed by Olive.

Chad was left alone in his room. Since the curse he had spent his days locked in his big apartment and finally his father, thanks to George, had recognized him however he wanted Chad out of his sight to avoid him any humiliation about having a hideous son so he gave Chad all the money he wanted.

"How I'm going to find someone to love me? I'm hideous!" Chad paced around his room, glancing at the dying rose. He just had one more year

Chad supported his head on the wall, sighing deeply. Since he was confined to be locked on the apartment until he broke the curse, Chad had new a hobby and it was drawing. He had discovered his talent in drawing, something he never did before due to his lack of time.

He looked at the drawings, some were of the L.A's city, others where about George or Olive and the rest where about him before his curse.

He had only one more year! If he couldn't break the curse by then, he would be doomed! Chad plopped down on the couch, thinking about what the future had for him.

**. . . .**

Sonny arrived at the Café where she would meet George. She sat on a table and waited.

George arrived shortly after her.

"Hello, you must be Allison" He smiled politely, shaking his hand with hers.

Sonny nodded "Hello Mr. Robinson, please call me Sonny"

"Only if you call me George"

"Agreed" A short silenced invaded the environment but then George spoke.

"I received your mail about your skills and I must say I'm impressed"

Sonny smiled shyly "I can't see why"

"Don't be modest child" He smiled, his wrinkles around his eyes appeared. He took out of his bag a folder and opened, reading it. "Allison Munroe, 20 years old, speaks three languages and has worked in at least 10 places, each one has said that you were a really good employee. In honesty Sonny, I think you are perfect for the job" Sonny smiled.

"That's great George"

"So dear, I will explain you what the job consists"

Sonny smiled and leaned closer to listen "Please do" George smiled and crossed his hands on the table, as if he was going to tell a very interesting story.

"Well, the job consist on keeping the house in order whenever I'm not there or Olive – she is the maid -, tutoring our boss and being a helpful hand, in other words, you will be like a house keeper but you will have to live with us for a full year and you can't leave the house unless the boss says so" Sonny narrowed her eyes. Why the boss couldn't let her out if she wanted?

"What's his name?"

"I can't tell you unless we have hired you, I'm afraid, but he is very respectable and he is your age but due to an illness he has stayed home and needs to be home schooled because of the class he has lost" Sonny nodded in comprehension.

"I see" Sonny was deep in thought. She was suspicious about this and if she worked for the mysterious boss, she would no longer see her father unless she was allowed to do so but at least she would be paid enough for his surgery.

She played nervously with the hem of her jacket, sorting out her thoughts. George was smiling sweetly at the girl but silently praying that she would accept the job, after all she could be the hope for his boss's cure.

Sonny sighed out loud and looked at George straight in the eye "Alright, I'll… I'll do it" She stuttered. She was nervous but she loved her father too much and he needed the surgery so bad. George nodded and took out some papers for her to sign.

"I have understood you are 20?" He asked

"Yes I am"

"Then you can sign these papers, they are in order. It's a contract and the payment is 10 thousand per month" He adjusted his hearing audiphones due to his poor hearing. Sonny sighed and started signing each single paper and reading them carefully.

After signing the papers and having an enjoyable dinner, talking about the job's details and about the "boss" both of them had to leave.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Sonny, I'm looking forward to work with you beginning tomorrow" He smiled politely and grabbed his bag.

Sonny tucked a strand of her hair and stood up. "The pleasure was mine George, I'll see you tomorrow"

George stood up and shook hands with Sonny "Until then, remember the address and 9 am sharp" Sonny nodded and saw as the man left the place.

She plopped herself down the chair. How was she going to tell her dad that she wouldn't see him for a whole year?

**. . . .**

Sonny opened her door to her house. It was in complete silence that meant that her father was reading or sleeping.

She tiptoed to the living room but a light flicked on. Her father was standing against the wall, watching her intently. Her hands were trembling; she didn't know how she will tell her dad those bad and at the same time, good news.

"Hi dad!" She smiled, pretending she was ok.

Dad narrowed his eyes and sat down on a chair. He put on his glasses and started at her intently.

"Do you have to tell me something?" He knew her so well!

Sonny sighed and sat on the chair opposite to her father. She ran a hand through her long brown hair and her lips were pressed in a tight line.

"Yeah" She let out a deep breath.

"Then, I'm waiting" His voice was serious and concerned.

"Well, I got the job" She smiled weakly.

Her dad frowned more "You will have to live them for a whole year?" He asked.

Sonny nodded, burying her head between her hands.

"You will visit me, right?" He asked.

Sonny looked up at her dad and saw in his eyes a flash of concern and panic.

"I can't, its part of the contract but I will promise I will call you every single day!"

"That sounds more like a slave job than other thing!" He growled his fury present in his features.

"Please calm down daddy, you need the money for the surgery and this was the best thing I could find and that I will ever find! Please understand me!"

Michael stood up abruptly and paced in front of her. "How can I be in peace not knowing what it's going on with you Allison? You are my only child!"

"Dad I will call you every day, you know that"

Michael knew he couldn't do anything so he just sat down "When?"

She blinked "What?"

"When are you leaving?"

Sonny looked at her feet "Tomorrow at 8 o'clock, I have to be there at nine"

Michael sighed and stood up again "Good night" And left the room.

**. . . .**

Chad was woken up by a tap on his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes to be face to face with a very smiley George.

"What do you want George" He asked rudely as he rubbed his eyes.

"She accepted and she will be here tomorrow"

Chad's eyes widened, tomorrow? That was… soon.

He licked his chapped lips in slight nervousness.

That was indeed very soon.

Ronier gave Chad a knowing look which he ignored.

**Like it? Loved it? Please Review! :D**

**- Emily  
**


	4. Chapter 3 Slightly Familiar

**Lol the last line on the last chapter, the one that says about Ronier, ignore it :/ i dont know how that line got there xDD Anyway i update fast didnt I? :D Sorry for any grammar mistakes that you might read along the chapter or the story xD. Anyway i'm in love with this story! And all of mine :P Anyway, READ ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN SWAC  
**

**Chapter 3: Slightly Familiar**

She couldn't believe this was happening already. Sonny was standing in front of a tall building that was in the rich part of the town. She was wearing normal jeans, blue converse and a blue v-cut t-shirt. Her hair was in a pony tail and she was carrying two suitcases, one in each hand.

She took a deep breath and walked inside, prepared for what will be her life for a whole year. The butler looked at her quizzically, he certainly didn't expect someone like her, he was used to woman in expensive jewelry and designer clothes but he knew she was the Cooper's new employee.

Thankfully Sonny had resolved everything with her father before leaving and after a lot of hugs, tears and kisses they said their good byes.

She was now standing in front of a very clean elevator, waiting for the doors to open. Her feet hurt a little bit since she had walked a good distance and her suitcases were heavy.

Finally, the doors opened and luckily there was no one inside but a lift butler. He was wearing a ridiculous red suit and his face was clearly bored, he was young, maybe 22 or 23 years old. She got inside and tried to press the buttons however he bat away her hand.

"Floor?" He asked his face and voice expressionless.

"Penthouse" She answered. His eyes widened.

"Penthouse? Are you sure?" He asked, his big brown eyes shining.

"Yes, I'm sure why?"

He shrugged "It's just that nobody goes there except for George and Olive" Then he realized he was talking and it wasn't part of his job. He pushed on the button and the elevator started going up.

"Well, I'm working there now, I'm Sonny" She took out her hand to offer it to him; however the man just stared at it and ignored her.

The elevator's door opened and soon got out, gaping at the big black doors in front of her. They had a big golden C in each of the door. She pressed on the ring and waited.

A woman in her mid forties opened the door. She had big green eyes and dark brown hair. Her eyes were bright and clever and her features showed seriousness however there was something else under it.

"Hello, you must be Sonny, I'm Olive" She opened the door and let Sonny in and helping her with one of the suitcases. "Make yourself comfortable, George will be here in any minute" The woman disappeared in one of the halls and Sonny sat on the small living room that was in front of her.

The walls had a creamy color and the curtains were a dark blue. The sofas were white leather and there was a crystal table in the middle of the two sofas with a porcelain vase on it. There were a lot of paintings in the walls but no pictures at all. In a corner of a room there was a small door that led to the balcony. Behind Sonny there was another door that probably led to the kitchen. At her left there was the main door and a hall that probably led to the rooms and to her right was another big hall with more rooms.

She sat and waited until George came in.

He was smiling and opened his arm to wrap Sonny in a big hug.

Sonny was surprised but she hugged him back nonetheless.

"I'm glad to see you darling, please take a seat" Sonny sat and then Olive came in, sitting next to George, both of them opposite to her.

"George has told me about you" Olive mentioned smiling.

Sonny nodded and placed both of her hands on her lap.

"So, basic things you need to know, our boss's name is Chad and he will see you whenever he wants to, you are completely forbidden to go to the last room in the east hall. FORBIDENN understood?" George asked, frowning and looking more serious that Sonny had ever seen him and Olive had the same expression as well.

"I understand"

"You have to wake up at seven am and you can sleep at eight pm, no exception unless the boss asks you to do something differently. Your duties as I explained is to tutor the boss, be the housekeeper when we aren't here, cook, clean and other duties"

"When am I going to meet the boss?"

"When he wants you to, it can be today, tomorrow or in a week, who know but just stick to the orders I gave you darling alright? Unless you want to face his wrath"

Sonny nodded but she was very curious about this Chad person. She had been told he was her same age but what was he home schooled? And why he didn't show up?

Olive stood up "Follow me dear, I'll show you your room" Sonny followed Olive to the west hall. The apartment was really big; each room was her apartment's size! They finally reached her room which was 10 times her old one. The walls were a creamy color; there was a Queen Sized bed in the middle with a blue quilt. The drawers were made of wood with hand carving of flowers. In the corners there were lamps and there were some beautiful paintings. There was a little door on the left wall that led to the bathroom.

"Make yourself comfortable" Olive smiled politely and closed the door leaving Sonny alone.

She plopped down the bed thinking this was her new home for a whole new year.

**. . . .**

"She is here?" Chad sat on his chair that pointed at the window which had a full view of the City of Los Angeles.

"Yes Chad, do you want to see her?"

His eyes widened "S-see her?" He whispered "Now?"

George nodded. "She is in the west hall main bedroom if you want to see her"

"I don't want to see her, not yet" He sighed.

"Alright, you know where to find her and you will have to meet her soon or later, she will tutor you after all"

"I will know when the time is right, now get out" He pointed with his index finger at the door and George obeyed.

When he was finally alone he went to look at himself in the mirror.

He hated himself. He was once the famous heartthrob, the rich guy. He used to be sexy, hot, handsome and perfect. But that's it, he _used to_.

What was he now? His whole face was filled with scars, his perfect nose was now bent and his lips dry. His hair! Oh his amazing hair was now gone, there was nothing on his bald head. How can a girl ever love him? Probably at the first sight of him she would run away and spread the rumor that the Handsome Chad Dylan Cooper looks like a beast, like an anomaly. The only thing that remained the same was his eyes. They were the same blue sparkly color that could hypnotize people.

Nobody loved him or liked him. They never actually did.

He had seen the blogs, facebook and twitter and everybody was glad he was gone and out of the map. His dad lived his life as if he didn't exist and his mom, she didn't matter, she left when he was freaking 12! Even his friends Layo and Adriel didn't care about him. Only Ronier remained loyal. George and Olive only worked for him and even if George treated him like a son, that was it. He would never find someone who truly loved him and breaks the spell, and how can he love someone?

He turned around and looked at the dying red rose on the table. Each day was a day closer to his 21st birthday and to be cursed forever!

Now he had to remain in his room until 8 o'clock when the girl must be sleep and he couldn't walk around his house until he had the guts to confront the girl. What was her name again?

Sonia… Sasha… Son… Son something was. It was something like the weather… Sonny! That's it. Sonny.

What kind of name was it anyway? It sounded kind of familiar. Where had he heard that name? Heck, she probably went to his school and he ignored her, and if she had a grudge against him? Hell, that was a problem.

Probably If he saw her first when she was asleep he would probably remember her and know if she is a danger or not.

But until then he had 8 hours to wait, so that's what he did. He sat down and looked outside the window, imagining what his life would be if he was himself.

**. . . .**

This was hard work! Sonny thought as she cleaned the dust of the living room and this living room was huge! She still needed to clean the kitchen and the library. And don't forget to cook! She was assigned to cook something she didn't even know! Lasagna.

"Arg!" Sonny let out a frustrated sigh. Why had she accepted this?

Right, she needed the money! And this job was the only that could offer what she needed faster than any other job.

She wished she was in college, studying literature. She loved literature and books, they were her passion. She couldn't help but try to finish all of this and go to the library! Maybe this Chad guy had tons of books if he was home schooled.

Sonny smiled, admiring the now clean living room and went to the library at a fast pace. The doors were huge, they had the same C of the front door but those were wood C's. She turned the knob but it was locked.

"Why?" Sonny groaned. The only place that would probably keep her sane was locked! She didn't even have a computer for her sake or a cell phone. The phone here had a code and she couldn't even use it! This was like a prison but she could eat whatever she wanted and walk everywhere except go to the room at the east hall.

"Is something wrong dear?" Olive came walking down the hall and stood in front of Sonny.

"I'm supposed to clean the library but it's closed"

"Oh, sorry I didn't mention but the boss said it will be locked until he decided what was best" Sonny looked at the floor and sighed.

Why her? Why?

"Alright, I will go and prepare dinner" She smiled and turned around heading to the kitchen.

She hoped there was a cooking book somewhere.

**. . . .**

Knock Knock

"Sir?" A shaky voice came from the other side of his door. Chad turned his head to the sound.

"What?" His raspy voice answered.

"Umm… your dinner is ready" Her voice was sweet but at the same time it had a strong ring to it. Where had he heard that voice before?

"Leave it in the kitchen, hasn't Olive told you anything about it?" Chad growled. Maybe this wasn't the best way to befriend her but he wasn't in the mood.

"She did… I just thought"

"You thought wrong, now leave"

He heard a shuffle of feet leaving and he let out a sigh of relief.

**. . . .**

What was his damned problem? She was trying to be nice! To be cordial but nooo, he didn't want to. Who did he think he was?

His boss and the man he paid her.

She groaned. It was 7pm, one more hour and she had to obey her curfew. She couldn't risk anything to get fired and even less after Chad's not so nice attitude.

If she only had someone to talk to.

Tik Tok

40 more minutes.

Tik Tok

Sonny tapped her foot on the floor, bored.

Tik Tok. The clock once again chimed.

Sonny kept tapping.

"Tik Tok, Tik Tok" She said.

She smiled "Tik Tok on the clock and the party won't stop no oh oh oh!" She sang, forgetting about the time.

Chad heard her. He had got out of his room at 8pm sharp and heard her sing. Didn't she look at her clock and notice her curfew? He frowned.

He couldn't be seen, he had to do something.

There was a metal plate. He pushed and it fell down with a loud bang. Chad hid behind the curtain.

Soon Sonny came running and saw the plate on the floor.

What happened? She looked at the clock and saw it was 8:30! She was past curfew and her boss could hear her! She lifted up the plate, turned off the lights and ran to her room, hoping nobody saw her or heard her.

Chad gaped at her retreating figure. She was pretty, very pretty and he hadn't seen her before even though she looked familiar. However it was too dark for him to really look at her.

He took out his black mask he used when he went to ski. He waited 30 minutes and got inside her room.

Everything was silent and dark.

He closed the door silently and walked near the bed and she was curled in a ball, sleeping. Her brown silky hair sprawled on the pillow, the quilt covering her except her face and shoulders. Her red mouth was slightly open and he could appreciate her closed eyes. All in all, she was beautiful.

Now he knew where he had seen her before… she was the girl he tried to kiss at his party.

This was going to be _fun._

He got closer to her face, his nose almost touching her cheek.

She smelled so good… like vanilla…

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up but her head collided with something.

"Ouch!" A strange voice said. She turned around and there was a robber!

She shrieked "Get out! I'm going to call the police!" She tried frantically to get out of the bed but her legs were trapped in the sheets.

He chuckled darkly, still holding his head. He was wearing a black mask but his eyes shone through the dark. They were a bright blue.

Sonny grabbed her quilt tighter, afraid he might do something.

"Calm down, it's me" His raspy voice said. She recognized it as Chad's.

"Why are you here? Why are you wearing a mask?"

"I wanted to know you and I'm wearing it so I won't scare you"

Sonny frowned "Yeah, wearing a black mask that's similar to a robber's doesn't scare me" She said sarcastically

"My face would scare you more than my mask"

"I don't think so, take it off"

"No and don't push it, I can fire you"

Sonny sighed and looked at his beautiful blue eyes. He looked so familiar. Chad Cooper.

Wait. Chad Cooper?

"Wait, are you Chad Dylan Cooper?" The jerk that she talked to at his party? This didn't seem right; Chad Dylan Cooper would never hide his face!

He took a sharp intake of breath and paced slowly in front of her.

"I… am" He whispered.

"Where have you been? Everyone has wondered where you have been"

"Shut up! Nobody cares where I am or what has happened to me! THEY DON'T CARE!" He shouted. Thankfully they were the only ones in the apartment since George and Olive had left for few days.

Sonny saw the sadness in his eyes. Something horrible must have happened to him.

"I'm… sorry" She looked at her lap. "I don't know what's wrong but you can talk to me about it if you want"

"I don't want to" He spoke rudely. "Now go to sleep, I will see you tomorrow in the morning" He walked and opened the door.

"Wait!" She said loudly. Chad turned around, annoyance clearly in his eyes.

"What?"

"I won't tell anyone about you" She smiled

Chad almost smiled back. _Almost._ However he felt relief.

He knew she wasn't going to tell anyone anyway, after all he remembered she was the girl he gave a rose to.

**Yay! Chapter 3 is done! :D Next chapter is more channy of course :) Did you love it? :P So Review pretty please? :D**

**- Emily  
**


	5. Chapter 4 Being Nice Is Not Hard

**Another Chapter! :D ENJOY!  
**

**Disclaimed: I DON'T OWN SWAC  
**

**Chapter 4: Being Nice Is Not Hard**

Sonny woke up and stretched out. Her first night had been quite comfortable except for Chad sneaking in. She was so curious to know what was lying under that black mask. She knew him and knew he was handsome but something had happened if he was wearing a mask because the Chad she knew would never wear a mask to hide his face.

The air was a bit cold and she couldn't help but shiver, if she could she would hid under the covers all day but she had work to do. She stood up and her bare feet touched the cold floor.

"So cold!" She shivered and wrapped her arms around her. Sonny glanced at the clock and it was 6:45. She had 15 more minutes to get herself ready to work. She looked at her in the mirror and brushed her brown hair, she definitely had bad bed hair, and it was sprawled everywhere. The sun was starting to lighten the room and warmth finally surrounded the room.

Sonny wore some jeans, converse and a black t-shirt that said "I rock". She didn't bother to put any make-up on, after all nobody was going to show up and Chad was probably going to spend all day in his room doing god knows what.

She went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast, she wasn't an excellent cook but she did know how to prepare some stuff.

The kitchen's door swung open and Chad appeared, wearing his god damned mask.

"Where is my breakfast?" He almost shouted. Obviously he wasn't in a mood and he was just a spoiled brat that got what he wanted.

"Wait a minute, I'm preparing it" Sonny answered as she poured juice on a cup.

"I don't have to wait anything, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and my breakfast is always prepared when I want to, now hurry up, I don't have time" He sat on a stool and glared at her.

Sonny frowned "You don't have to talk so rudely you know?"

"Shut up, I do as I want and you obey my orders, now give me my juice"

Sonny handed him the cup, trying to hold her anger back. He was so infuriating; no wonder no one missed him.

Harsh, she thought.

"Ahh" He dropped the cup on the counter and burped.

Didn't he have any manners? He was supposed to be a rich boy that grew up in society.

"Look, if you want me to do what you want, you have to be at least respectful! I'm working for you after all"

"I don't care, it wasn't my idea to hire you and I _do_ what I _want_ so shut up your little mouth of yours, I'm hungry"

Sonny ignored it.

"Why don't you tie your hair in a ponytail? It looks ugly and I better hope that you know how to cook because I don't pretend to starve myself alright? Hurry up"

Sonny groaned and dropped the kitchen towel to the ground and left the kitchen.

"That's it!" She shrieked.

"Where do you think you are going?" Chad screamed.

"I'm going to my room until you can be respectful and appreciate my work!" She yelled back and locked herself in her room with a slam of the door.

**. . . .**

Chad sighed and held his forehead with his hand.

_Ring Ring_

Chad grabbed the phone and answered.

"CDC what it do?" He smirked but it soon disappeared. He had stopped being the CDC he was 2 years ago.

"Chad, what's wrong?" Olive asked.

"Ugh that girl just stormed off to her room, she is so volatile!" He exclaimed.

"Well you must have done something" There was amusement in her voice as if this happened every day.

"I did nothing wrong! She just got mad for nothing" Chad glared at the wall as he spoke. Girls were so complicated, Sonny was complicated and he didn't even know her!

"Really Chad? Didn't you behave rude?"

Chad rubbed his neck "Ugh…maybe a little?"

"Chad, you can't be rude to her, remember you are trying to make her fall in love with you"

"But is so hard to be _nice_" He whined and said the word nice in disgust.

"Give it a try Chad she is a very nice girl"

"Um…" He hesitated. She called nice a girl that yelled at him? _At him?_

"Go apologize" It wasn't a suggestion but an order. He sighed.

"Alright" And then he hung up.

Stupid Girl

**. . . .**

Chad paced in front of her room.

Why he had to do this?

Right, to befriend her and build a nice relationship.

Hell, why couldn't that witch just remove the curse? He didn't deserve this! And love? Heck, love is the least thing he needed.

Chad knocked on the door twice.

"Knock Knock" He said softly however his raspy voice made it sound like he had choked.

"Go away" She replied.

Chad folded his arms and leaned against the door. He thanked that his height hadn't been altered by the curse however he wasn't as muscular as he was before.

"Come on, just get out and let's forget everything"

"Not until you apologize"

Chad pursed his lips and let out a breath he had been holding. He turned around and faced the door.

"I'm… sorry" He said. The door opened and he saw her head peaking out.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you" She smirked.

Damned girl

"You heard me and I won't repeat it, now accept it and let's get this over with" With a swift motion he turned around and left to his room leaving a smiling Sonny.

Maybe he wasn't so bad, she thought.

**. . . .**

Sonny had finished for the day and sat down to watch TV but she was no longer alone as Chad came and sat next to her.

"Change the channel, that's boring"

Sonny stared at him and waggled her eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes "Please?"

Sonny smiled "Sure do"

Soon the movie '_Aladdin_' started to play and Chad didn't mind, it was either that or _cooking with Grandma_. He shuddered, Aladdin was way better and he used to like that movie when he was a kid. He always wanted a magic carpet and he remembered how he had a tantrum because magic carpets didn't exist.

"I love this movie" Sonny chirped happily. She was smiling from ear to ear and her cheeks had a rosy color. "A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view, no one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming" Sonny sang along.

Chad gaped at her. She had an incredibly voice. He had one too... when he wasn't cursed.

"You know, you have a really good voice" Sonny looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks, I love this song! I used to sing it along every time I watched it"

"Yeah, it's really good, this was my favorite Disney movie, still is… kind of"

"I love the magic carpet, I wish I had one"

"I know, when I was younger I wanted a magic carpet and I threw a tantrum because they didn't exist" Chad chuckled and Sonny smiled.

"What was your favorite part?"

He shrugged and adjusted his mask "I don't know… Maybe when he asks her 'Do you trust me?' and she says yes no matter if she doesn't know him at first"

"I wish I had a romance like it" Sonny sighed

"Including a Yafar?" Chad waggled his eyebrow even though she couldn't see it.

"No but I loved the parrot, it was so funny"

"And don't forget Abu, that monkey was awesome" Chad chuckled.

"And Jasmine's dad!" Sonny pointed out

"Of course" Chad nodded "But the Genie was freaking awesome"

"Yeah, true" Sonny smiled

Chad smiled "So we agree that the whole movie is good?"

She giggled "Totally"

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

They chuckled but Chad tried to gain his cool again.

"So erm… I have to go to sleep" He stood up and yawned.

"I imagine since you were so busy last night sneaking in people's rooms" Sonny accused him jokingly.

"Hey, I was curious!" He smiled. "Night Sonny"

"Night Chad"

He left leaving Sonny wondering what his real personality was.

Chad thought in his room one thing. Being nice wasn't that hard at all, not with her anyway.

**Chad is opening up :) REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE CHAPTER AND STORY :D**

**- Emily  
**


	6. Chapter 5 Dude, She Is A Keeper

**Here is another Chapter! I hope you enjoy :) I'm working on my other stories so if you read Mystery House, i will update this friday or Saturday and about My Fav Gentleman, it will be this saturday. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* I dont own swac**

**Chapter 5: Dude, She Is A Keeper **

"Je m'appelle Sonny" She said for the 10th time. Chad held his head between his hands and huffed. He now knew that he didn't like French.

"Je m'epel Chad" He said, his raspy voice muffled in his arms. He was still wearing the mask but now he and Sonny saw each other and she was teaching him. "This is crap, I'm tired of it" He tossed his book aside and leaned back in the chair, sulking like a child.

Sonny sighed and closed the book "If you wanted, you could learn Chad"

"If you wanted, you could learn Chad" Chad mimicked her in a terrible girly voice.

"You are impossible! I'm a patient person but you push my buttons!" Sonny exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air and her back now facing him.

Chad chuckled "You have to tolerate me even if you can't, Sonny besides how you want me to remember all that stuff since I haven't seen it two years now!" He smirked, waggling his eyebrow at her even if she couldn't see him.

She sighed "What if we watch a movie?" Sonny asked as she turned to face him. Chad shrugged and nodded.

"Alright but I choose" Chad said.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good" She giggled

"Good"

Both of them laughed. It was the first time Chad had laughed since the curse and it felt strange but good nonetheless. His voice didn't sound so horrible when he laughed and her laugh was beautiful and melodious.

"You have a nice laugh" Chad commented.

Sonny smiled "Thanks"

"Ok let's see, the orphan?" Chad rubbed his hands and smirked.

"NO WAY! That movie is scary!" She said loudly.

Chad chuckled and took it out.

"Too bad"

Sonny sat on the couch as he placed it on the DVD player. She grabbed a blanket and wrapped around her. It was six o'clock in the afternoon, the perfect time to be scared when watching a scary movie.

Chad smirked and sat down next to Sonny, however he sat the furthest he could.

"Enjoy" He placed his feet on the table and his hands behind his head, enjoying the movie, something Sonny was clearly not doing.

"Can't you change the movie?" She pleaded

"Nope" There was amusement in his voice. He was clearly enjoying to see her scared.

"Please?"

"Not happening" Sonny let out a frustrated sigh and dared herself to watch the movie.

From then her eyes were glued to it.

**. . . .**

"Oh my god! Evil Child!" Sonny shrieked. Chad covered his eyes.

Maybe watching a horror movie wasn't a good idea at all. He wanted to scare the crap out of Sonny but she was scaring his audition and he would end deaf by the end of the night if he stayed one more minute.

Chad took the remote control and turned it off "That's it, I had enough of it"

"Why did you turn it off?" Sonny asked, confused at his sudden behavior.

Chad stood up and glared at her "Why do you think? You are going to make me deafer than George" He exclaimed, scrunching his nose and his eyes were shooting fire.

"Oh come on, are you the scared one now?" She smirked, holding her weight on her elbows. Of course Chad wasn't scared but they used to fight a lot about the simplest things.

They had fought sometimes before when they were children about 14 or 15 years, when she wasn't much of a nerd and he wasn't much of a jock and they were partnered in classes but thankfully when they became sophomores they took different classes and forgot about the other.

"_I'm_ the scared one?" Chad asked sarcastically "I'm not the one who was holding to a _blanket_ for dear life" He looked at the blanket with a smirk that Sonny wanted to wipe of his face so badly.

She instinctively grasped tighter her blanket "I'm a girl! I have the right to be afraid of something like movies, like robbers and like spiders!" She shrieked

"Well, you do use a lot the word LIKE!" He yelled.

"NOW YOU ARE YELLING ME!"

"NO! YOU ARE YELLING ME!"

"OH SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"YOU ARE AN OBNOXIOUS SELFISH EGOCENTRIC JERK!"

"YOU ARE A BUBBLY ANNOYING TALKATIVE GIRLY!"

"CAN'T YOU SHUT UP?"

"I WILL SHUT UP WHENEVER I WANT TO! THIS IS MY HOUSE, THIS IS MY PLACE AND YOU WORK FOR ME!"

Both of them were screaming as much as they could. Their faces were red, well Sonny's and their hands in fists.

Then Sonny started giggling uncontrollably, tears sprung out of her eyes and she fell on the couch due to a lot of laughing.

Chad stared at her paled, what was wrong with her? One minute she was yelling and the other she is rolling on the ground laughing! And they say men have changes of humor.

"What the hell Sonny?" Chad took a deep breath and sat on the couch, watching Sonny calm down.

"It's just that I have never met someone that makes me so fu-furious! It's so f-funny!" She struggled between laughs. Chad shrugged.

He had plenty of experiences when he had been more furious. After all, everything he said had to be done and he had met a lot of incompetent people that didn't please him or couldn't do their job –which was do what Chad told them to-.

"Whatever, calm down, you are giving me a headache. Bring me a pill" He rubbed his temple and closed his eyes.

Sonny calmed herself down and went to get a pill after a while she came back with a pill and a glass of water. Chad took it rudely from her hands and tried to drink but he noticed he couldn't due to the mask.

Now what he could he do?

"You know, you can take your mask" Sonny said.

"If I take it out you are going to run away, after this… curse, I look nothing like a used before" He shifted in his seat awkwardly.

"Please" She asked, concern in her eyes.

He didn't know what to do but he shrugged. Even if she was scared of him, she still had to work for him but if she was scared how was she ever going to fall in love with him? His charm was his looks! Without his looks he was nothing. However, Chad decided to tempt luck.

With a sigh he grabbed his mask and took it off.

Sonny stared at him, she was…in shock. He didn't look like he used to before! He was…

"Say it" He growled. His scars were noticeable as he frowned and pursed his pale and dry lips.

"You are…" She trailed off, looking lost.

"I know I'm hideous!" He growled.

"I was going to say ugly but whatever suits you" She smiled, throwing a pillow at him. Chad smiled back. "Chad, I have seen worse" She said softly.

Chad dared himself to look in her eyes. They were a soft chocolate brown and he saw sincerity in them. She wasn't afraid of him as he had expected and there was a little bit of hope igniting in his heart.

"Aren't… you afraid of me? Accept it, I look monstrous" He said spreading out his arms and looking at her so she could stare at his scars.

Sonny giggled and sat next to Chad, too close for comfort.

"Not really, or you want me to be afraid of you?" She waggled her eyebrows and smirked.

Chad chuckled "Well, you should be afraid of me" He said jokingly but his face was serious.

Sonny placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows "Really? Why?"

"Because I can do this" He grabbed his glass of water and threw it at her.

Sonny gasped her hair and face all wet.

"You… evil!" She stuttered, trying to dry her face while she thought how couldn't she come up with a better insult?

Chad chuckled and tapped her head as if she was a child.

"Don't ruin my couch and clean the water after you are dry enough, I'm going to my room" He smirked and left to his room, leaving Sonny all alone.

**. . . .**

_Ding Dong_

Sonny opened the front door and there he was, in all glory, Ronier. His curly brown hair was perfectly neat and his hazel eyes bore in her. He smirked and took her hand and kissed it.

"Hello young lady, I'm Ronier Chevalier, Chad's friend" He smiled.

"Shut up nut head, stop trying to charm every girl you see, Sonny ignore him" Chad had appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Ronier by the collar and dragged him inside.

Ronier chuckled "A little mad are we?"

Sonny looked at them amused. Ronier looked fantastic and really handsome in contrast to Chad but when Chad smiled he looked almost handsome, his smile almost reaching his eyes.

Chad folded his arms "So what are you doing here?" He glared at Ronier who was cleaning imaginary dust off his pants.

"Well George called me and he said you could use a little company but I see that you are good without me" Ronier smirked, eyeing Sonny who was blushing.

Chad scoffed "Bah, if you have nothing productive to do, leave" He waved Ronier away and pointed to the door, insinuating he should leave.

Ronier smiled and wrapped an arm around Sonny's shoulders "So darling, why are you with this beast and not with me?" He asked jokingly. Sonny could see Chad's ears turn red and his blue eyes brighten with anger.

"Eh… I…" She felt uncomfortable under Ronier's gaze and Chad's fury.

"She works for me" Chad blurted out. "Now leave her alone, you scare her"

"I scare you honey?" Ronier asked Sonny, his face too close for comfort.

She squirmed under his arm and got distance from him. "Keep your hands to you pretty boy"

"I already know I'm pretty but thanks" He winked. Ronier sat on a couch and placed his hands behind his head "That remembers that time I caught Chad admiring himself in the mirror"

"I thought he always admired himself in the mirror" Sonny replied. Chad was giving Ronier and Sonny the evil eye but it was too funny.

Ronier chuckled "True but one time I caught Chad kissing himself and saying how pretty he was, it was pretty amusing" He laughed. Chad smacked the back of his head.

"Shut up Ron"

Ronier pouted "Aww dude come on! Why do you always have to ruin all the fun?" Ronier whined.

"Because you are such a dimwit" Chad rolled his eyes.

"Anyway I found mail for Miss Sonny Munroe?" Ronier asked waving mail in the air. Chad took the mail of his hand rudely and sighed.

"Hey, give it to me!" Sonny exclaimed. Chad smirked and held it above his head making Sonny jump for it.

"Magic word?" He asked tauntingly. He loved to provoke Sonny. She would get angry and flustered. Her cheeks would turn a crimson red and he just loved to know he was the one to do that.

Sonny glared at him and folded her arms "Really Chad? Really?"

"Really, now say it" Chad leaned in closer to Sonny.

She scrunched her nose "Ugh… Chad is…"

"Yes?"

"Please oh you marvelous awesome Chad Dylan Cooper?" She said in a fake sweet voice but it was good enough for Chad.

"Of course" Sonny ripped it out of his hand and opened.

Ronier gave Chad a knowing look which he ignored.

Sonny's face turned into a big grin but then her expression was concerned. Chad looked at her face and how her expression changed. The way her eyebrows rose or how she pursed her lips. The way her hair fell on her eyes and her skin was flawless.

"What's wrong" Chad looked over her shoulder but the hand writing he didn't understand.

"My Dad's birthday party is next week and he wants me there" She whispered, looking at her feet.

"So? Why are you so upset about it?" Chad shrugged, not knowing what was bothering her.

Ronier folded his arms, looking nonchalant. He was happy because he noticed a change of attitude in Chad's behavior. He was less grumpy and was more himself but there was a change though, subtle but it was there.

"Well" Sonny folded the letter and saved it on her back pocket "I… can't go unless you let me" She looked away from him. They had got to know each other in two months now but they weren't exactly friends and she was convinced that he wouldn't let her go to the party.

Chad grabbed her arm and turned her to look at him "Who said I wasn't going to let you go?" Sonny grinned ear to ear "But listen, don't you dare to talk about me or my condition alright?" He said as serious as he could. Sonny nodded and felt the urge to hug him however she just smiled at him her biggest grin.

"Thank you so so much Chad" She squealed and threw her hands on his neck, hugging him quickly, then she left humming leaving a shocked Chad.

Ronier smirked and whistle "Wow, you got quite a girl here uh?" Chad glared at him.

"Don't you dare to touch her Ronier got it?" Ronier lifted his hands in a surrender pose.

"I wasn't going to man, but does she know the cause of your curse?"

Chad shook his head "No and I don't plan to tell her until its necessary"

Ronier nodded and walked towards the door "Listen to me for once in your life" He sighed "Dude, she is a keeper" He smiled his million dollar smile and left the apartment.

Chad sat on his chair thinking. Maybe Ron was right.

**Like it? Hate it? Please REVIEW! :D Leave your love :)**

- Emily


	7. Chapter 6 Baby Steps

**Hi! I updated :) This chapter is a shorter than the others and i'm sorry but this is the average of my chapters in this stories, this is more like a filler Chapter, the next one has a little more Channy in it, i promise :) Anyway, hope you enjoy it and Review! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SWAC**

**Chapter 6: Baby Steps**

Chad sat on the living room staring at a wall. He was lost in thoughts. He looked at the rose in his room and how a petal had just fallen.

How was he going to do this? How was going to make her fall in love with him? Until he found a person who said that she loved him and kissed him he would stay like this horrid person he was.

"Chad?" Chad turned around and saw George standing next to him. He was wearing his hearing aid but it didn't do much for his deafness.

"Yes George?" Chad shouted so George could hear him.

George smiled "Have you made any progress?" He said softly.

Chad shook his head and buried it in his hands. At this pace he was going to end up lonely and ugly for the rest of his life. He was being nice to her but it had passed two months already and nothing was happening, they had just become sort of friends.

George placed a hand on Chad's shoulders "Maybe you should get to know her better, being 'just nice' isn't going to help you Chad and everybody starts with baby steps" And then he left Chad alone with his thoughts.

**. . . .**

Sonny twirled in front of the mirror, wearing a beautiful dress that Olive had bought for her. Under Chad's orders of course however he hadn't seen the dress and didn't care much about it. She couldn't wait for her dad's birthday tonight! She was finally going to see some friends she hadn't been able to see for the last two months.

The dress was emerald green and strapless; it adjusted to her curves perfectly.

A knock on the door distracted her.

"Hi Sonny" Chad's raspy voice spoke. "Are you busy?" He was wearing his usual dark hood and some jeans. It was hard to believe he had been one of the hottest guys in her high school.

"No, is everything alright?" She looked at Chad who seemed slightly nervous. He was pacing and had both of his hands behind his back.

"Yeah everything is perfect" He cleared his throat "I just thought that since you are going to your dad's tonight" He looked at the floor "Um… you might want to give him something and I got him this for you, if you don't like it just tell me" He brought his hand that carried a bag.

Sonny took it and looked inside. Her eyes widened in surprise, there was book "Wow, thank you Chad" She looked up at him and smiled.

Chad looked away awkwardly "Read it"

Sonny opened the cover and her breath hitched, it was a first edition of Les Miserables by Victor Hugo "How did you get it?" Her voice was just above a whisper, afraid that if she spoke louder the book might disappear.

He smirked "I have connections" _and money_, he thought.

"Thank you so much!" She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Chad's eyes widened. She kissed him in the cheek! But why was he so happy? It was just a kiss and he had gotten a lot more from girls before and something more than just kisses too but this kiss was… special.

"That was so sweet of you"

"What can I say? I have my moments" They smiled at each other for a while until the clock ringed 4 o'clock.

"Well, I have to get ready" Sonny said grabbing her dress. Chad turned around.

"Yeah, yeah, see you later Sonny" He waved and closed the door behind him.

What was going on with him?

**. . . .**

Chad sat on his couch playing with a tennis ball. He looked up at the ceiling. He wondered where that witch was and if she had cursed more people besides him. He shrugged, she probably had.

A walking sound brought him back from his thoughts and he turned his head to have his breath hitch.

Sonny looked so beautiful it was breathtaking. Her brown hair was loose in curls on her back. Her strapless emerald dress fitted her perfectly. She was wearing a bracelet and a small necklace. Sonny didn't use a lot of make-up just the necessary. Chad couldn't help but gape at her.

"Oh my dear, you look beautiful" Olive said, smiling.

Sonny blushed "I look alright"

Chad stood up abruptly and was now in front of Sonny "You look stunning" He said abruptly. Sonny eyes widened. "Uh I mean, you look really nice" _Nice, what was wrong with him?_ "I mean more than just alright, you do look beautiful" He smiled nervously. His hands were clammy and his breathing was uneven.

She smiled "Thank you Chad"

"Dear, I've got something for you" Olive took out of her pocket a small hair clip, it was golden and had a silver flower "I hope you like it"

"It's lovely Olive" Sonny took it in her hands and tried to put it in on.

"Wait, let me" Chad grabbed the hair clip and brushed of a strand of her hair. With delicacy he clipped it just above her ear "There" He smiled.

"Well, Sonny you should go now, the cab is waiting downstairs" George opened the door for her. She grabbed her purse and with a goodbye wave she was gone.

Chad sighed "It's going to be a long, long night"

**. . . .**

Chad walked down the streets with his hood on, making sure nobody could see him. He hadn't followed Sonny; he was just walking down the streets to see if he could find that evil witch that turned him into this, into a monster.

"I see you are trying to find me" A voice said behind him. Chad jumped in fright.

"Jeez, you scared me!" He growled but then his eyes narrowed in recognition "You! please I need more time" The witch stared at him with her cold eyes.

She smirked "No, sorry, no more time, you haven't learned your lesson" And she turned around to leave but Chad grabbed her elbow.

"I have learned my lesson! I'm nicer and I think about others like Sonny, George and Olive! I'm not the same selfish man from 2 years ago" He rambled.

She sighed and pursed lips "I guess you do think about others now, let's do this, if you are able to make someone love you by your 21st birthday, I will free you from your curse, make George hear again and Olive be healthy, how does that sound?"

Chad half smiled "Good, but can't you just give me more time?"

She laughed "No" And disappeared.

**Like it? Hate it? Please review! :D**

**And i havent updated lately cuz of school and family things, so yeah, i'm sorry. Until next Chapter**

**Emily**


	8. Chapter 7 A Small Change

**I updated fast! :) So here is more channyness, they aren't still friends but on their way to it, kind of, their relationship is complicated, _they_ are complicated LOL. Hope you like the chapter :) So read, enjoy and review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN SWAC**

**Chapter 7: A Small Change**

Sonny was so happy to be able to see her father once again. He looked the same but a bit paler. Thankfully her aunt had come to watch for him since Sonny couldn't and that gave her a bit of peace of mind.

There were a lot of Sonny's friends invited to the party, some of them she hadn't seen since high school, there were also some teachers that got along with her dad, relatives and many other people.

She glanced at the people but her eyes stuck on a certain person. Her ex-boyfriend Jared. What was he doing here?

"Dad what is Jared doing here?" She asked. Michael frowned and looked where Sonny was looking at.

"I don't know sweetheart, I don't remember inviting him to this party maybe someone told him"

She sighed "Okay dad, it doesn't matter"

She walked to the other side of the room, near the window. The sky was already dark but it was cloudy so no stars could be seen. Ten more months and she would be free but she had grown fonder of Chad, kind of a frenemy. It was complicated, _he_ was complicated.

"Long time no see" A man's voice spoke behind her. Her hairs stood up with goose bumps. Why had he chosen to talk to her?

She turned around to face him and smiled politely "Hi Jared, yeah long time" His black hair was combed and his bright green eyes were cold and intimidating but Sonny wasn't going to let him intimidate her this time. Those days were over and she wanted to make it clear this time.

"So" He drawled, leaning closer to Sonny "I know I screwed it up when I left you for Jessica but I was an idiot Sonny, how long are you going to make me say it to you that I'm sorry? Can't you give me a second chance?"

Sonny glared at him "You already gave you a second chances before; actually a _ton_ of chances and you always screwed it! It's not my fault and I don't want to get back with you, we are _over_, when are you going to get that through your head Jared?" She was fuming and her arms crossed over her head.

He grabbed her arm hard, making Sonny wince. Luckily for him they hadn't attracted any stares yet "I told you that my affair with Jessie was a mistake! I only love you" He said.

"Let me free, you are hurting me" She tried to get him to drop the grip he had on her arm "And is it Jessie now uh? To casual for just a _mistake_" She spat with such venom that anyone would have shivered in fear.

For anyone that looked at their direction it only seemed like a discussion but up close it was clearly that it could develop in punches if they pushed their anger just a little more. Jared's eyes were darker and Sonny's heart was beating faster, he wouldn't dare to do anything to her in her own house but she was scared. He hadn't had any problem at beating at her when they were together and it was actually a relief when he left her. Sonny had been in love with him, thinking he would actually change and giving him chances anytime he left her for another girl until one day she understand Jared was never going to change.

"Please Sonny" His grip got harder "I love you; you belong with me, not with anyone else and I'm the only guy that could want you Sonny, do you think other guys like you? Of course not" He scoffed "I'm the only one"

"What's going on here?" Lauren appeared. She was one of Sonny's high school friends. They weren't close but they got along well.

Jared dropped the grip and Sonny sighed in relief "Nothing, he was just leaving" She tried to blink back the tears that had formed in her eyes. Jared glared at Lauren and got lost in the crowd.

"Are you alright Sonny?"

Sonny inhaled a deep breath and wiped the tears that were on her eyes "Can you please tell my dad I had to leave?"

Lauren nodded "Of course"

"Thanks" Sonny left the house, now tears running freely down her cheeks.

**. . .**

Chad was reading a book when he heard the front door opening. He looked and saw Sonny. Her face was red and her make-up was smeared.

Chad felt his hands turn into fist. _Whoever did something to Sonny, I'm going to kill him_.

She collapsed on the couch in a fit of tears. She hated Jared. She really _hated_ him. She couldn't control the tears that were falling down her cheeks but she put a hand over her mouth in order not to awake Chad, George or Olive. She didn't want to be seen like this.

"Sonny?" She looked up and Chad's heart clenched. She looked so vulnerable and weak he wanted to hug her. "What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Go away please" She muttered, her face buried in her arms and a pillow. She didn't want specially Chad to see her like this and how terrible she was feeling.

"Are you okay?" He wanted to smack himself in the head. Of course she wasn't okay! What kind of stupid question was that?

She sighed "My ex boyfriend showed up"

Chad felt a twinge of pain in his chest. "Come with me" He whispered.

Sonny followed Chad to a pair of big doors. All her tears were dry and she wasn't crying anymore. Chad brought a key and opened the doors and dragged Sonny inside.

She gasped. It was… marvelous! So beautiful. It was a library but not any library. It had more books that she had ever seen in her life, from the floor to the ceiling. The room was the size of her whole apartment. The shelves were made of mahogany and each one was labeled with a gold label that said what kind of genre it kept. Romance, mystery, crime, there was every single genre she could think about.

"Wow" She whispered.

Chad scratched the back of his neck nervously "I thought you would like it"

"Like it?" She smiled "I love it!"

Chad smiled at her, making her heart skip a beat. He looked so cute with that smile.

"So" He grabbed a chair "Would you like to sit?" Sonny sat on the chair offered by Chad and he sat on a chair in front of her.

They spent the whole night talking about their lives, their family and why she had been crying. Sonny appreciated and felt emotional when Chad showed a killer look when she told him about Jared. He said he would kill him if he ever did something to her again. She couldn't help but smile, even if Chad wanted to pretend be mean he wasn't actually mean, he was nice and kind deep inside. They had a really nice time together.

"So how did you get cursed?" Sonny asked out of the blue after a minute of silence. Chad was caught off guard.

"Uh well, that day I gave a big party there was this girl and I treated her really badly" He sank in his chair, ashamed "And she turned out to be a witch, a really beautiful one and cursed me to look like this until I… uh… learned my lesson. It felt awful, I felt like my whole body was on fire" He shivered. He didn't want to tell her what the condition to free him from the spell was, he feared that if he told her she might get scared and leave.

Sonny placed a hand on his "I'm sure you will break the curse, I have faith in you" Then she stood up and walked to the door. "Good night Chad"

He smiled "Good night Sonny" Before she reached for the knob his voice spoke "Hey Sonny!"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks" He said sincerely with a tender look in his blue eyes. Her heart felt warm and she knew that something had changed between them, what was it? She didn't know but it was there.

"No problem" She whispered when she disappeared to her room.

**Like it? Hate it? So yeah, it showed more about Channy, I know there isn't much fluffiness but they have just known for 2 months and Chad is still a jerk to her most of the time but hey! they are progressing arent they? Besides last chapter there wasn't any channy at all (just a second?) *Smiles* So i hope you liked it and REVIEW! :D**

**Emily**


	9. Chapter 8 I Do Care

**Hi people! Long time no see. I havent updated in a while because i was bedsick 2 weeks and then exams but now is finally summer vacation and i'm almost 100% healed :). This chapter is short but there is more channy for the ones that have asked for channy interaction. I will finally have time to update sooner! :D Read and Review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SWAC**

**Chapter 8: I Do Care**

Sonny sighed as she plopped down the couch, a book in hand. It was late, probably 1 am but she wasn't able to sleep. She missed her home and her dad. Of course she had grown kind of accustomed to the Cooper Household after being working in it for 5 months but there wasn't a place like home and this place wasn't a home. Chad was nice… most of the time. George and Olive were polite and helped her making her stay more amiable but that feeling of nostalgia wouldn't leave.

She was sitting in the library. It had become her favorite place in the whole house; it was big, cozy and smelled of books which Sonny loved. She had in her hands a copy of her favorite book _The Lost Traveler, _she loved the book. It had the perfect mix which was adventure, suspense, romance and some history too.

She was too caught up in her thought that she didn't hear the door opening behind her or a shadow sitting not far from her.

"What are you doing?" A voice interrupted her. She opened her eyes slowly and met Chad's blue eyes. He was sitting on a chair next to her leaning back on it.

"Nothing just relaxing, I couldn't sleep" She shrugged but she narrowed her eyes "What are you doing here though? You aren't the book lover type of guy"

Chad snorted "What do you know about me Munroe?" He pressed his lips in a tight line and looked at Sonny "You know _nothing_ and what you think you know it's probably a lie" Sonny looked at her lap.

"I'm sorry… it's just that it's hard to delete that image I have of you from high school you know?" She licked her lips in nervousness and played with the hem of her shirt.

Chad rolled his eyes "I know but…" He sighed "All I'm asking you is just to… give it a try alright? All that I showed in high school was an image; of course I was… what do you call it? Mean"

Sonny giggled "A jerk, egoistical and obnoxious one"

Chad smirked "_That_, but I'm not everything you think"

"You are a mystery, what exactly are you then?"

Chad smiled at her; a genuine smile "That Munroe, you have to find out" He leaned forward and grabbed a mug of hot chocolate that Sonny hadn't noticed "Here you go" He handed her.

Her eyes widened "Why did you? You knew I come here? How" She resigned "You are a mystery Cooper" She grabbed the hot mug and drank the hot chocolate that warmed her insides. It was nice to feel it when the room was so cold at that time of the night.

Chad smiled "I have my moments Munroe" He stood up "Good night"

"Wait"

He froze on the spot "What?"

Sonny looked down at her feet and placed the hot chocolate on the table "Um thanks and well" She scratched her neck in nervousness. What was wrong with her? She wasn't the girl to be nervous, she used to go straight to the point and say what she thought. She was Sonny Munroe for crying out loud! "Can you… um… stay with me? Please?" She looked up at Chad, her big brown eyes hopeful and her cheeks with a pink flush.

Chad's eyes widened the size of a football ball and he frowned slightly "Why?" Why did she want him to stay? Didn't she dislike him or something? He was sure that she did.

Her cheeks became redder but none of them seemed to notice "Why not? Please"

Chad seemed to linger between sitting down or just leaving but after a few minutes he decided to sit "Fine" He sat down and looked at the wall awkwardly.

A few minutes passed until Sonny finally spoke "See? Isn't that bad, you are still alive" She said jokingly but only received a growl from Chad. "Wait, did you just growl?" She asked amused.

"I did not"

Sonny giggled "You so did!" She laughed looking at Chad's red face until she was almost crying in laughter.

Chad glared at her but there was a hint of a smile showing on the corner of his mouth. "Great now I'm a clown too"

Her laugh calmed down and she wiped the tears from her eyes "I'm sorry but it was just so funny"

"At least it wasn't scary" He muttered under his breath so she wouldn't hear him and she didn't.

"You aren't scary Cooper" She smiled at him, sipping her drink

Chad huffed and he gripped the arm rest tighter "That what you say but I can't go out normally or people will basically light me up in fire" He said staring at his scars on his arms. He hated this; he hated to be inside the house and only to be able to go out in the night. He just hoped he would turn back to normal soon.

Sonny grabbed his arm softly and looked at him in the eyes "I'm sure we can find a cure for this" She whispered.

He smiled at her and grabbed her hand between his "I really hope so but I don't think it might be possible" He whispered back sadly and left his hold on her hand.

"Why? She did this to change you and you have, you just have to prove it to her"

Chad chuckled darkly "How are you so sure I have Munroe? Besides that's not how this spell works, it's much more complicated than that"

"You know how to get out of this mess don't you? And you haven't told me anything!" Sonny said loudly, glaring at him.

Chad glared at her and stood up abruptly "That's none of your business Munroe, because I know that you _don't really care _about me or me about you anyway, you just want to go home, I know it and I tell you that this spell is forever" He whispered the last part menacingly.

Sonny's eyes were shining with unshed tears. How dare he think that she was so selfish! And he didn't really care? But… Maybe he hadn't really changed "I will find how to free you from this spell Chad, I will" Her voice was hoarse with her need to contain her tears. Even if he was a jerk, she could just stand helpless when there as a possible solution for his spell.

"Try it, you won't be able to. I haven't changed Munroe" He glared at her and left the room slamming the door behind him.

"You were wrong" She whispered "I do care"

Outside the room stood a frozen Chad, his eyes wide shut and his breath uneven.

"I do care but this is just hopeless" He moaned with his face buried in his hands.

**Chad is a git lol Srry this was so short but i will update faster now (summer yay!) so thanks for your patience my loyall readers :D Love to all, and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**-Emily**


	10. Chapter 9 An Interesting Night

**I updated soon! I told you I would :) I have decided this story will have about 15 chapters :D Anyway i think you might like this chapter :D Please review, i had really few reviews last chapter but Thank you to the ones who reviewed! :D Lets try to take it to 65 reviews for the next chap, whatcha think? :=) I think this might be a chapter some of you have been waiting for... haahaha REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own swac bla bla bla  
**

**Chapter 9: An Interesting Night**

Sonny hummed as she stared at her freshly new made cake in the oven. She was so proud! She actually made a cake and not burn it and she just hoped it tasted as good as it looked. She glanced at the clock and groaned. 15 more minutes.

She continued to hum until she started to sing

"Cause you're the apple to my pie, you're the straw to my berry, you're the smoke to my high and you're the one I wanna marry" She sang, staring of at the oven waiting for the minutes to pass.

"I didn't know you wanted me so badly as to ask me to marry you" Chad said walking in. Sonny huffed.

"Please Chad, you wish" She rolled her eyes.

He smirked "I do" He said jokingly but he knew he was dead serious however Sonny didn't catch it. "So what are you doing?"

She twirled around in her stool to face him "Isn't obvious? I'm waiting for my cake to cook completely" She pointed at the oven with her thumb. Chad peered over her and gave the oven a look of disgust.

It was a month after the library incident and they didn't talk much because Chad would remain locked up in his room or Sonny would be busy reading and those things. They weren't on good terms either.

"And isn't burn yet? Miracle" He chuckled "What flavor is it anyway? Vanilla? It's so common"

"It is vanilla and if you don't like it too bad" She glared at him.

"Maybe but at least chocolate tastes so much better besides you aren't the best cook here, you should have let Olive do a cake" He replied, leaning back on the counter.

Sonny sighed deeply, trying to control her patience "Well, I can do what I want, I'm not listening to you all the time"

Chad frowned "You have to, you work for me remember?" He spelled as if he was talking to an infant.

"Well, I don't have to!" She said out loud.

"You work for me and you do as I SAY!" He said his voice hoarse and his scar face scrunched up.

"I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE!"

"Yes you are! You need the money and I'm the only one that can pay you!"

Sonny's face was red "Well, I can quit!" And she stomped out of the kitchen. Chad heard a door slam and cringed.

He looked at the oven, the cake was almost done. Why did he ruin the moments? Was he cursed? He laughed at the irony of the question.

Well, he had to go and apologize now but how? Suddenly he had an idea and grinned.

. . . .

"Sonny please open the door" Chad knocked for the fourteenth time but she wouldn't budge.

"Go away Chad!"

Chad sighed and took a deep breath "Patience" He muttered and knocked again "Please open the door, you know I can very well insist all night"

The door flung open and in front of him stood a red eyed Sonny in pajamas.

"What do you want? And get over with it quick"

He felt a sudden pang of guilt in his gut to see she had been crying.

She tapped her foot "I'm waiting

"I'm… I'm… I'm sorry" He looked at the wall, finding it suddenly very interesting. "For being the jerk I am and saying that things, y'know" He mumbled. He looked in her eyes, her big warm brown eyes

Sonny remained serious, her hand on the knob.

"I have a surprise for you" He finally spoke again "Can you change and meet me in the living room in 5 minutes?"

She sighed and nodded after closing her door.

Chad paced on the floor in the living room. He had behaved like a jerk lately and she didn't deserve it. She had been nice enough to try to search for a cure for his situation even when she knew he was hiding something from her.

"Why are you pacing like that? You are going to make a hole in the floor" Olive exclaimed, her hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

"I'm waiting for Sonny but she is taking too long"

She smirked "Well, you haven't been nice _again_ so don't blame her"

Chad just growled in response and then Sonny appeared on the doorway wearing jeans and a simple turtle neck. "You do growl" She half-smiled.

He whined "I do not!" He looked like a child pouting.

"Well, have fun tonight, I know that getting to know each other will help" Olive said emphasizing it to Chad but it went unnoticed to Sonny. "Oh Sonny, your cake is out of the oven and I'm afraid is a little burn"

Chad smirked at Sonny "Oh my! I forgot, I'm sorry Olive"

"It okay, now go" She gushed them to the door.

Chad continued to smirk at Sonny as he opened the door for her. She glared "Don't you dare say a word about this"

He smiled, his blue eyes sparkling "I wasn't thinking about it"

They waited for the elevator to top the first floor. Sonny was giddy for being out of the apartment finally after being in it for 5 months while Chad just dreaded it. What if someone saw him? He put the hood on his head, almost hiding him. Sonny noticed and frowned.

"Why are you wearing a hood?"

"I don't want anyone to see me" He sighed.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "So where are we going?" She asked a bit impatient. She was really curious to know after all Chad was the one who had the idea of going out somewhere and as far as she knew he wouldn't leave the apartment for anything in the world.

He smiled, his scars in his face fading "You'll see" With a ding the doors opened and Chad bent his head so nobody would see him and tugged more his hood as if it would hide his whole body.

Fortunately the hall was almost empty except for 3 persons that worked for it. Chad grabbed Sonny's soft hand to hurry her out of the building. His hand felt a bit scratchy but it fitted hers perfectly. _How odd, _Sonny thought.

After walking several minutes, their hands not leaving each other they reached the public park. At this time of the night -11pm to be exact- the place was completely deserted and dark except for a few lights here and there and the light of the stars and the moon. It was a nice and could be a romantic view too but Sonny was just confused as to why had Chad brought her here.

"Why are we in the park?" She asked, getting her hand out of his grasp and then both felt the cold that replaced the spot.

Chad put his hands on his pockets and looked at his feet as he walked "Well, I just wanted to show you a place I used to go to think" He mumbled as he walked next to Sonny but keeping a good distance. "I haven't gone there since I was about 15"

"Why?"

He shrugged "I… I then started to change, becoming taller and handsomer" He smirked "My dad started to tell me that physical appearances where the most important things"

"But that's not true" She replied.

"I know that now though, thanks" He smiled at her.

She blushed and looked at her feet "You don't have to thank me, I haven't done anything"

"You have, you are the first person to tell me the truth about me in my face, to defy me and open my eyes, no person has dared to do that and you have helped me to change Sonny and I'm sorry I have been a jerk to you this time, to hurt you" He had stopped and looked at her in the eyes. His blue orbs where shining "I really am sorry, would you forgive me?"

Sonny's lip was trembling and she sniffed as her eyes shone. She nodded and jumped to hug him as she shed silent tears.

Chad took a step backwards at the sudden outburst of Sonny and slowly hugged her back.

After a few minutes they separated, a bit awkward for the sudden closeness "Come on, we are near my spot" He smirked, grabbing Sonny's hand unconsciously.

She smiled back and they walked in a comfortable silence. Nobody was in sight which was lucky for Chad since he wouldn't have to try to cover himself fully.

Soon they reached a part of the park that was denser, with more trees and even more silent. There were some big bushes but Chad smiled. "Close your eyes" He whispered to her. She did as he said and let herself be dragged to the unknown.

A minute later they had stopped and Sonny was impatient to open her eyes. Chad chuckled at her curiosity "You can open your eyes now" Sonny snapped them open and gasped at the sight.

There were many roses of almost every kind of color, red, yellow, pink, white, lavender and orange. "Wow" She whispered "It's beautiful"

Chad smiled "It is" But he was only looking at Sonny. She turned to look at him and she took a deep intake of breath. His blue eyes were shining and sparkling, both of them. It looked so beautifully. "You know that every rose color has a meaning?" He asked and Sonny shook her head in response.

He grinned "Orange is to express desire and passion" The hold on her hand tightened a little, the warmth was comfortable "White is pureness or happy love" He walked forward to her "Yellow is for friendship" He smiled heartedly while Sonny was blushing "Pink is grace and gentility or just a crush" He shrugged in a very Chad kind of way "Red is to say I love you" He said seriously looking in Sonny's eyes making her gulp "And lavender…" He whispered tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear "Is love at first sight" He whispered softly now just a few inches from her.

They were so close now, their lips just a few inches away. Chad leaned in closer and Sonny closed her eyes slowly, his lips were almost touching her and their breaths were uneven. Just one more inch…

_SPLAT!_

Their eyes snapped opened. _What the hell?_

_SPLAT!_

Another drop fell on their heads and soon more followed. The rain became harder and Chad grabbed Sonny's hand and ran as fast as they could to the closest place with a roof.

At the end they were laughing hysterically firstly because they were soaked wet and second because they couldn't believe they were this close to a kiss and the rain had stopped it. They were still holding hands and when they finally noticed they dropped the hold awkwardly.

_What and interesting night…_

**Like it? Hate it? I know, you might be hating me right now... lol but i have my reasons :) Don't worry, the story has just gotten better now :D I hope *crosses fingers* Anyway, Review Review and Review Please! :D Oh and please answer the poll on my profile :)**

**Ps. Have you heard the song "Sixteen Going on Seventeen"? I'm traumatized with it right now xD and with "Get it Right" From Glee T.T i have been replaying it soo much that my mom is very very annoyed muahahahaha lol**

**- Emily**_  
_


	11. Chapter 10 Just You And Me

**Read, Enjoy and Review! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SWAC**

**Chapter 10: Just You and Me  
**

Chad paced in his room. Six more months, that was half the time he had left and he had barely made any progress. Chad sighed and rubbed his forehead, so much to do and so little time. Maybe six months seemed a lot but it wasn't, a person can't fall in love quickly only in fairy tales or stories but in real life it takes time for both of them to fall in love. Chad had a crush on Sonny but he didn't love her, which was what he said.

Chad sat on the end of his bed and buried his head in his hands. He still hadn't changed, okay he had but not enough. He cared about George and Olive and he cared about Sonny but still it wasn't enough. He had to change but how if the only thing he cared the most was about his condition?

He glanced at the rose, many petals had fallen and it looked half alive and half dead. In a few more days he would have only 5 months left. He looked out of the window, it was dark already and he would finally be able to leave the house without paranoia, after all it was Halloween and people would think he was wearing a costume.

He hit his desk with his fist so hard that it tumbled. Why time flew so fast? Chad took a deep breath and left his room to find Sonny. He had planned they would go to the city for a breath and that they could leave the house without being bothered by evil eyes on Chad. He ran a hand through his bald head and knocked on her door. What if someone knew he wasn't wearing a costume and that he was Chad Dylan Cooper?

The door flung open and a beautiful girl appeared. Her brown hair was loose on soft curls and she wore a black & red dress that touched the floor. There was a cloak hugging her shoulders. Her eyes were smoky black and her lips a plump red.

Chad's mouth hung open. She looked so gorgeous, she looked sexy. "What… What are you wearing?" He stuttered. He closed his mouth and tried to act normal, like his egocentric self. He placed his hands on his pockets, not trusting himself with his instincts.

She laughed that laugh that was melodic and made Chad's heart beat faster. "I'm wearing my costume, I'm a vampire" She smiled twirling herself around to show him the dress but making Chad's head twirl with emotions too. He nodded and took a deep breath.

"Alright, um, so when we go out" He gulped, that sounded like a date and so wrong "When we leave to hang out" Oh so much better "You can't call me Chad Dylan Cooper or Chad, there aren't too many Chads" He smirked, proud to be a very unique Chad. "People might know who I am" He explained waving his hand in the air.

Sonny rolled her eyes. He could be so egocentric sometimes, thinking he was unique, well he was in a certain way, actually everyone is unique but he definitely wasn't the only Chad in Manhattan. She closed the door behind her and gripped her handbag tighter. "Whatever Chad, I have a name for you already" She smirked so devilishly that Chad gulped loudly.

"And what name is it?" He asked carefully.

Sonny giggled "Benny isn't it cute?" She waggled her eyebrows at him, waiting for his reaction.

Chad's eyes widened "What! Benny? Are you nuts? I won't be called like a fluffy bunny" He huffed "Benny, ha!" Sonny didn't step back however and smiled. Chad's cheeks had become slightly red and there was a permanent frown on his forehead.

"Yes, _Benny, _now let's go, we are getting late" She walked ahead of Chad, not giving him time enough to fight back for his dignity and new name but he just shook his head and followed her. Who would have thought he would let himself be handled by a woman? A woman like Sonny in first place! She was someone that was sweet and nice but could be a torturer to him and just to him because he was the only one that made her angry. Chad growled silently but at the same time a smile appeared on the corner of his mouth, she was herself, nice and mean but just to him. Him of all people.

**. . . .**

The music was loud and the place was full with people. The party was starting to go wild and Chad didn't like it. There were so many guys looking at Sonny in a not very nice way, like if she was a piece of meat. Chad wrapped an arm around her waist instinctively. There were so many people dancing that they squished against each other and sometimes pushed Chad and Sonny who were walking through the big crowd to a less crowded area.

"I wish we didn't come here" He muttered as they were outside in a small little patio. Sonny smiled and wrapped the cloak closer to her body since the night was cold.

"It isn't that bad Ch- Benny" She shrugged and sat on a stool nearby. Chad sat next to her on a bench.

"You always think things aren't as bad as they seem" He waggled his eyebrows and smirked.

Sonny giggled and hit his arm playfully "It's not true! You love to make a fool of me don't you?" She took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the flowers that surrounded them.

Chad shrugged "Maybe" He smiled "But you are a cute fool" He ran a finger down her cheek but quickly took it back. "Anyway" He stood up "Let's go enjoy the party, I didn't bring you to sit there and be bored" He offered her his hand.

"Right, thanks Benny" She smiled.

Chad rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless "Let's go Daisy"

"Sonny, is that you?" A voice interrupted their bubble. She was a girl, Sonny's height but her hair was a dark black hair and her eyes were a light green, she was dressed in a fairy costume. Sonny narrowed her eyes.

"Natalie?" She whispered.

Natalie nodded and grinned "I haven't seen you in a long time, your dad and Jared told me you were working at someplace for a whole year, is it true?" The girl was curious and Chad didn't like her for it.

He felt Sonny stiff at the name Jared, who was he? Chad frowned and then realization hit him, it was her ex boyfriend. He clenched his fists. The girl finally looked at his direction and she showed an expression of total disgust that Chad had expecting but he didn't expect it would hurt to know people would have the same reaction.

Sonny frowned at Natalie's disgust at Chad's sight. What was wrong with him? She glanced at Chad and took in his features. She had spent so much time with him that she had practically forgotten how he looked and she instead had looked his personality and his virtues.

"That's a dang good costume, what are you anyway?" Natalie crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Chad up and down, still showing disgust. He glared at her and tried to unclench his fists.

"I'm…"

"Natalie did you come here alone?" Sonny interrupted Chad. She knew he didn't want to tell her he was a monster or something of that sort. Natalie forgot about Chad and smiled.

"No, I came here with some friends and of course with my brother. Sonny you really should go back with him, he is really sorry and regrets everything he did, I know it, and couldn't you give him another chance?" Natalie asked, approaching Sonny but being smart enough to keep a distance. Sonny bit her bottom lip and frowned. She would never go back with Jared, he was dangerous and she knew he still hadn't changed.

"I'm sorry but no" Sonny said calmly. Chad felt proud that Sonny stood up for herself instead of being her naïve self. He wanted to say 'In your face' to Natalie whose expression was a bit sad.

"Nat, I have been looking all over the place for you" A male voice said. He came in and Chad felt Sonny stiff and tremble under his arm that was on her waist now. He was Chad's height, dark hair and green eyes. He looked very much like Natalie so he knew he was Jared, Sonny's ex boyfriend. Chad felt his blood warm, how could someone like him had the nerve to once hit someone as nice, pure and honest like Sonny? Chad wanted to punch Jared's face so badly.

Jared acknowledged Sonny's presence and smiled smugly. "Sonny, so nice to see you again" Sonny didn't say anything back and just remained stiff. Jared looked at Chad and he showed disgust too "Who's this?"

Chad glared "I'm Ben Slade"

"He is my coworker where I'm working at" Sonny said. Chad glared at Sonny; he didn't like to be a worker! He was the boss. "What do you want Jared?"

Jared stayed where he was, smiling smugly like he was a nice person "Nothing, I just want you back" He drawled.

"Forget it pal, she doesn't want to do anything to do with you" Chad interrupted him, taking a step forward.

Natalie sensing something was going to happen ushered inside. Jared chuckled "It doesn't matter, we are meant to be" Chad felt his fists clench harder. "After all, she knows she loves me"

"I DO NOT!" Sonny shrieked taking a step forward to punch him but Chad kept her from doing it.

"He is not worth it" He whispered trying to soothe her.

Jared laughed "You are going to love me back and you know it, you know I'm the only guy that would ever be interested in you Sonny" He smirked as he shrugged innocently.

Chad left the grip he had on Sonny "Oh that's it" He stepped forward "I'm going to make you eat those words back you asshole" Jared's eyes widened and he tried to step back but it was too late. Chad's football years practicing as a quarterback had given him a good speed and before Jared could say 'run' he heard a crack coming from his nose and blood flooding.

"What you did to me!" He shrieked like a girl and held his nose, not believing his eyes.

Chad glared at him "Don't you ever go near Sonny do you hear me?" Chad growled menacingly as he grabbed Sonny's hand and dragged her away before they caught more attention.

After 10 minutes they were out of sight in a street close to their building.

Sonny stopped abruptly making Chad stop too. He turned around to face her and he was disconcerted at her expression "What's wrong?"

Sonny shook her head "Why did you do it Chad? Punch Jared?"

Chad felt his blood boil, how could she ask him that? Wasn't it obvious? "Because he is a bastard Sonny and you don't deserve the way he talked to you!" Chad almost shouted.

Sonny smiled and caught Chad by surprise when she hugged him "Thank you Chad, it means a lot to me" He hugged back and buried his head in her hair. It smelled so good. Sonny giggled when his breath tickled her neck "You are such a softie" She teased him when she stepped back.

Chad rolled his eyes and walked next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smiled "Maybe, but let's keep it between you and me okay?"

Sonny nodded and kissed his cheek "Just you and me"

**Like it? Hate it? 5 more Chapters before this story is over D: This might be my last update of this story and then i will update again in september, the thing is i'm going to USA for vacation for a whole month and my mom says it's better i don't bring my laptop there (and i guess she is right) and at my uncle's house (where i will be staying) there is a computer but i don't like to use computers that aren't mine :/. So yeah, youll have to wait until september for another update if i don't update before the 27 this month. Have a nice vacation! :) and please don't forget to REVIEW! :D**

**Ps: For the readers of my other story "My Favorite Gentleman" i'll update this weekend before my trip :D**

**- Emily  
**


	12. Chapter 11 Your Wish Is My Command

**I'M BACK BABIES! LOL, yeah i came back september 1 and the next day i started writing hahah. Anyway, 4 chapters left :( Hope you like this chapter and enjoy! PS: THANK YOU FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH  
**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot**

**Chapter 11: Your Wish Is My Command**

Sonny helped Olive bake her special chocolate cookies. They smelled so good and looked so eatable. Olive placed the tray of cookies on the kitchen table as she cleaned her hands on her apron. Sonny just gazed at the cookies with a renewed appetite.

Chad's head poked in the door and he smiled "I see you have made cookies" He rubbed his hands just like a child and tried to grab one cookie but Olive hit his hand before it made it "Don't you dare Chad, this cookies are for tonight" Olive smirked at Chad's sulking and gave him a I-dare-you-to-touch-the-cookies-again look. Chad just huffed and sat on a stool, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sonny giggled "Stop being so childish Chad" His head whipped to her direction and he frowned.

"I'm not childish!" He whined which made Sonny laugh.

"Whatever let's you sleep at night Chad" She teased, taking off her apron and cleaning her hands. Olive and Sonny had been cooking cookies all afternoon because tonight was Christmas Eve and Olive had insisted they decorate the whole house –except Chad's room- and have a dance at night, something Chad profusely refused to but at the end, he gave in.

Sonny turned around to face Olive "Olive, I don't have a dress for tonight" She said with a nostalgic vibe. Olive chuckled.

"Don't worry dear, I have something perfect for you now let's go, we only have 2 hours! Chad, I'll know if you took any cookie" She glared at Chad and left the kitchen dragging Sonny behind. Chad rolled his eyes at Olive and mimicked her badly. He could take any cookie he wanted! She wasn't his boss and she definitely wasn't scary right? Chad attempted to grab a cookie but he thought better not to, he wanted Olive on his good side and she could help him to win Sonny.

Chad sighed and walked back to his room where he locked himself. He stared at the rose, just four more months. He and Sonny were good friends now; you could call it even a best friendship but was it love? No, it wasn't. Chad rubbed his temples and took out his Armani suit for the dance, even though it would be only the four of them, Olive had demanded him to wear his best suit and Chad agreed not very happily.

He looked at himself in the mirror, his face was expressionless and as ugly as he remembered, but there was a difference now though, his blue eyes which hadn't changed during the transformation were sparkling, _both _of them were. Chad was confused as how could his eyes sparkle? He frowned at his reflection and rubbed his temples.

He glanced at his dying rose; he just had 3 more months and what if at the end she didn't love him back? _Hold on. _Chad's eyes widened and he ran a hand through his bald head and sat on the end of the bed. Love him back? But he didn't love her! He did like her but love? ... Chad sighed and plopped down on his back and stared at the ceiling. She was funny, caring, and beautiful and had a good hear but him? Did he have all he needed to win her heart? Did he dare to give _his_ heart to her?

Chad sighed and remembered the talk he had with Olive a month ago.

_Chad looked through the window to the dark cold night. The door was completely dark and his face was ashen as if he had seen a ghost but what actually happened was that the rose was dying and it only had 3 petals left. He was almost panting; panic was overtaking him, what if he didn't change back into his normal self? That truly made him shut his eyes hard but when he thought about Sonny not liking him at least… the pain was even worse. Chad whimpered silently, he did like Sonny, but love her? Not yet at least but he did care for her and liked her but he was so confused. He was having an emotional breakdown. _

"_Chad?" Chad looked at the door and rubbed his eyes which were tired. Another knock but he didn't care, it wasn't Sonny but Olive. He just wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, but she insisted and finally opened the door without asking._

"_Chad, what's happening?" The woman's green eyes sparkled with concern. Olive walked near Chad and placed a hand on his shoulder "What's wrong?" She whispered._

_Chad continued to through the window, without even glancing at Olive. His eyes were emotionless and he didn't move a muscle. "I think that… this is just hopeless, I'll never turn back to normal" Chad finally looked at her. Olive gasped, he looked worse than usual, his eyes yellow from lack of sleep and huge bags under his eyes. "I don't have time; I think I should give up" _

_Olive shook her head, he still had time and he had definitely made progress even though he didn't realize it. "__You have only 4 months left Chad" Olive said softly._

_"__I know" He sighed, running his hand through his bald head. He missed his hair! "But I can't force her to love me and I don't think she ever will love me the way I need her to"_

_Olive half smiled "Need? Or want?"_

It was so confusing but he didn't have time to have a peep talk with himself "Arg!" He groaned as he kicked the bed. Only three more months was all he had. He glanced at the window, it was getting dark and Olive wanted him ready before dinner. Chad rolled his eyes; the idea of dressing up for a party of four was stupid but if it impressed Sonny, it was worth a shot.

Meanwhile Sonny was wide eyed at the dress in front of her, it was beautiful. It was a strapless dress, it was grayish beige and had something that looked like grey sparkling glitter all of it and it looked excellent.

She stuttered "I can't take this Olive" She looked up at the woman. Olive was having none of it and just raised her eyebrows as to dare Sonny to refuse her gift. Sonny looked at the dress on more time and looked up at Olive again, who had a smile on her face.

"I'll see you at dinner dear, don't be late" And she turned around to leave Sonny's room, hiding that gigantic smile on her face and a small victory dance afterwards. Maybe tonight she would get Sonny and Chad to admit something.

Sonny admired herself on the mirror as she put her dress on. It sparkled but it wasn't tacky. Her brown hair was loose and curled. She was wearing silver earring that were a button size but noticeable enough and a bracelet. She glanced at the clock, it was 6:45, and she had 15 more minutes before she went to the living room. She twirled around and smiled herself; she hoped that Chad would like the dress, which was what mattered her the most because what if he didn't like what he saw? She frowned and scrunched her nose in a way Chad used to say it was cute. Why his opinion mattered so much now? But as soon as she thought about something else, she forgot what concerned her.

Chad had 5 minutes left and he still wasn't ready. Yes he was wearing his suit but he didn't find one thing, his present for Sonny. He had George's and Olive's but he didn't find Sonny's. He was feeling hot due to his nervousness and he had begun to sweat which wasn't a good thing. His back was tense and he keep frowning so much that it seemed it was going to stay permanent.

He glanced back at the clock, 3 minutes left. His breath was shortened and he was tenser. He had to find the present _now _because he couldn't go to the 'party' empty-handed. His room was now upside down, pillows on the floor and papers on the chairs. His quilt was somewhere between his desk and the doorstep. Chad sighed, frustrated and put his hands on his pockets, giving up but his fingers touched something hard but with a furry cover. Chad wanted to smack himself; he had placed Sonny's present on his pocket!

With a lightning speed he left his room and walked quickly down the hall to the living room. He covered his eyes to the strong lights and the bright Christmas colors. The house seemed like Santa's home, all green and red. He grimaced when only George and Olive came to sight, where in the world was Sonny? He found himself fidgeting his fingers, anxious to see Sonny. Olive giggled at his childish behavior. She was wearing a long emerald dress in a v neck and long silver earrings; her brown hair was tied in a perfect ponytail. George was wearing a simple tux and his hair was slicked back with gel and he was using his new hearing aid.

Chad just uttered one sentence "Where's Sonny?"

Olive smiled and George smirked but what caught his attention is that both of them weren't looking at him –which he wasn't still used to people not look at him all the time- but behind him. Chad froze and slowly turned around and he wasn't prepared for what his blue eyes saw. She was beautiful.

His voice was stuck in his throat and he had almost stopped breathing. Her hair and skin were flawless and her dress made her shine. Sonny stopped at the doorway blushing, everyone was looking at her. Olive had a mischievous look in her eyes that thankfully nobody noticed except George.

Before anyone noticed, soft music started to play. Chad blushed; he wanted to dance with Sonny but not to be the only people dancing tonight either.

"George, help me get the food please, kids, we'll be back in 10" And they left before Sonny or Chad could stop them. The air was awkward; none of them knew what to say. Sonny thought Chad looked handsome in that suit but she was too shy to say it. Finally Chad was the first one to break the ice and he cleared his throat "You look… stunning Sonny" He managed to say without saying anything stupid.

Sonny smiled "More than you?" She joked but Chad's face was in deep thought.

"I _should_ and usually would say no… but that would be a lie" Chad blushed deep red and looked down at his shoes which seemed now very interesting. Sonny blushed crimson and half-smiled.

"Thank you"

Chad glanced back at her "You're welcome but don't expect me to say it so often, I have a rep to protect" He waggled his eyebrows in a jokingly manner, making both of them laugh. "So" He drawled "Do you want to go outside?" He pointed with his thumb at the stairs that led to a private balcony where they could see anything but not be seen.

She nodded "Sure" Chad grabbed her hand loosely as if he was scared to touch her because he thought that the slightest touch could place them in an awkward position.

Slowly they climbed the stairs and Chad never let go of her hand because he said she could fall with those heels even though they weren't very high. Outside the stars were so bright and there were so many of them which were unusual but the cold air was there too.

Sonny smiled at the beauty of the night "These stars are so shiny and bright" She whispered.

Chad smiled and let go of her hand as he turned to look at her "Like my eyes maybe?" He drawled with a smirk on his face and indeed, a sparkle on his left blue eye. Sonny rolled her eyes but a smirk overcame her features making Chad loose balance for a moment.

She joked but sounded dead serious "Like my hair maybe?" Chad's eyes widened, he couldn't deny that her hair was beautiful but he couldn't let her get away with this.

He crossed his arms over his chest, took a step forward and raised his eyebrows "Like my tux maybe?"

Sonny giggled "Like my lips maybe?" She blurted out referring to her lip gloss but her eyes widened at her mistake. Chad's face was unfathomable, and he kept looking at her lips and back to her eyes as both of them leaned in.

Chad frowned slightly. Did he was thinking of kissing her? He mentally shook his head and took a step back. He couldn't do this, not now when he didn't know what she exactly felt for him and vice versa.

He cleared his throat "Like your present maybe?" He smiled, trying to pretend the last seconds never happened as he took out the box out of his pocket. Sonny's disappointment soon faded when she saw her present.

"Close your eyes" He whispered at her, as he stood behind her but with the box in front of her as he half-hugged her. He repeated "Close your eyes Sonny" Chad smiled and waved a hand in front of her to make sure she didn't see anything.

"Alright, Alright" She smiled.

Chad took the necklace and placed it on his hand for her to look at it "Open your eyes"

Sonny gasped when she looked at it "It's beautiful"

"Just like you" He whispered.

"What?" She asked, dubious that he said that about her.

Chad blushed and thanked he was behind her "Nothing, so do you like it?"

Sonny smiled and twirled around to face him "Yes, thank you very much Chad" The necklace was silver but the charm was a tiny magic lamp.

He shrugged "I thought you liked Aladdin… so every time you want a wish to come true, remember the little lamp" He chuckled.

"So you'll be my genie?" She smiled as she grabbed the necklace from the box.

"Of course, your wish is my command" He said in a serious voice as he put the necklace on Sonny, her back at him but when she twirled around… the world seemed to stop for a while.

Her big brown eyes captivated him and his blue eyes sparkled. The night was darker except for the stars. They didn't know what was happening but it was as if they were drawn to each other.

Chad leaned in closer, so close that they could hear each other's breath. "I have one wish" Sonny whispered as she grabbed softly his shirt and his hands were slightly on her hips.

"Your wish is my command" Chad inhaled her scent.

Sonny closed her eyes and stepped forward, as close as they could be and this time it didn't bothered them. "I… I want…" He closed his eyes "Chad, kis—"

"Dinner is ready!" A voice shouted, making Sonny and Chad jump apart abruptly.

Chad cursed under his breath but there was a blush on his cheeks as well on Sonny's. Maybe her wish would have to wait.

**Hahahah i'm mean. Like it? Hate it? Please review! :D**

**-Emily**


	13. Chapter 12 Realization

**Hi people! 3 More Chapters to go! I can't believe this is almost over. :( Anyway, i hope you like this chapter. I know it's shorter than usual but i think you will like it :) OH AND THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SWAC  
**

**Chapter 12: Realization**

Chad groaned as he buried his head in a book, he was sick and tired of being sick and tired about books besides it was night already and he was starting to become sleepy. He had been buried in books for the last month and all because little Sonny Munroe thought that books were the solution for everything, even for his spell even though he would never tell her she was wasting her time, that she only needed to love him and that would be all but it wasn't so simple.

"_Chad Dylan Cooper!" _A not very happy Sonny Munroe shouted. She was buried in books too but at least she was _reading_. She was at the end of the room, far from Chad. The Christmas incident was 'forgotten' but they still felt awkward around each other. "Are you going to help me or not? I'm not the one that needs to find a cure!"

Chad cursed on his breath. Women, why did they have to be so grumpy? If one did something good they didn't notice and if one did something bad they would never forget and even when they are 70 she would say 'Remember the time bla bla bla' He glanced at her with a scowl on his face but didn't let himself growl otherwise he would become her personal clown _again_.

"I'm sick of this, I'm tired, and I don't want to read!" He knew he was wasting his time by reading but she was so stubborn besides she was in a really bad mood today and he didn't know why.

Sonny slammed the book and looked at Chad with a very penetrating gaze that made him gulp "Do you want to find a cure? Yes or not?" She said. Chad took a deep breath and nodded. "Is all clear now, let's keep reading" She exclaimed chirpily just to annoy him.

Chad groaned "I won't do this anymore, this isn't the solution!" He blurted out, he knew she shouldn't know that he knew the cure but this search was becoming exhausting. Sonny narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed and stood up from the chair, his legs were now stiff. "Look, if a cure was in those books I think we would have already found it don't you think? Now, spill it out, what's got you so tense today?" He sat down again and relaxed against his chair, his legs supported by the desk and his hands supporting his head. Sonny rolled her eyes; he looked like if he thought he was superior. Well… he _actually_ thought it.

Sonny sighed and rubbed her temples. She didn't want to admit what was bothering her, it was just plain dumb but it disturbed her. She tried to look at everything but his eyes, his blue eyes that sparkled when he looked at her. She bit her bottom lip and gathered the courage to look at him. "It's dumb"

Chad shrugged "Tell me; I won't laugh, I promise" Sonny shot him a dirty look that said she didn't believe him but mustered to speak anyway.

"It's Valentine's day" She whispered. Chad almost didn't hear it, _almost_.

Chad frowned and stared at Sonny who was now blushing red and hiding her face between her curtains of hair and hands. "So… what's with it?" He didn't understand how Valentine's Day could upset her or bother her in any way. It was just a _freaking_ day. Then, his body lost balance as his legs slipped of the desk. _Of course_, girls usually loved Valentine's Day and Sonny was no exception. His calm face changed into a grim one as Sonny finally replied.

"It's Valentine's day Chad! The day of love and friendship! Everyone is celebrating while we are stuck here in this house" She huffed like a child as she frowned. Valentine's Day was a very special day. You demonstrated your love and friendship with everyone and everyone was happy. She loved this day, hearts everywhere, chocolates to eat and happy smiles whenever you went.

Chad growled and leaned forward. "Sonny, Valentine's Day… is just a poor excuse of a holiday" She gasped but Chad put a hand up to let him continue talk "Girls try to take a boy to bankrupt and everyone is either an hypocrite about their feelings or depressed because they don't have someone to share their day with and society just 'indirectly' tells them that they aren't loved so many commit suicide"

"How can you say that?" Sonny exclaimed indignant. "It's not only about love but about friendship too Chad, and to have the chance to tell them about how much you loved them and appreciate them"

Chad got fed up with it stood up abruptly, his eyes now dark "That's stupid" He walked to her seat, with a dark look on his face until he was leaning forward and Sonny was leaning backward on her chair, their noses barely touching "If you want to tell someone you love them or how you _feel_ about them, you should be able to do that any goddamn day of the year! Why wait to a certain _day_?" Sonny's breath caught up in her throat at the fierceness of his blue eyes.

She frowned and pushed him back as she tried to stand up. Her fists were clenched and her brown hair loose. "Because people like to be reminded of how much they are worth to someone, how much they are loved" She took a deep breath and caressed Chad's scars.

Chad relaxed under her touch but immediately grabbed her wrist "But why do they wait for a certain day of the year to do that, to tell how they feel?"

Sonny yanked her wrist from his touch and mumbled "Ask yourself that, why have you been waiting?" Chad stood there cold, as if cold water poured over him. His body trembled and sweat formed on his brow. He blinked several times and scowled, but he disappeared as he walked to the door, slamming it shut.

. . . .

When Chad slammed the door shut he walked at a fast pace, walking past Olive and George that tried to make a small talk with him and didn't stop until he reached his bedroom. Chad sulked in his bed, his face down on his pillow and his whole body sprawled on the bed. This day was just freaking ridiculous! He _hated _Valentine's Day. It was the day of hypocrisy and cowards. But that wasn't what didn't bother him at all. What bothered him was what Sonny said. Chad hit his pillows with a full force until he was exhausted. He didn't know why he had reacted that way to Sonny's last phrase. What did she mean he had been waiting?

He sighed as he sat up straight. His clothes were wrinkled and his bed sheets everywhere. He ran a hand through his tense neck and wiped the sweat it had formed there as he tried to concrete deep on his thoughts. He hadn't been waiting for anything because he didn't have any feelings for her beside a small crush.

That's right, a small tiny crush that was next to nothing. Of course, he was past hating her as he had done at the beginning but he had changed. Well, she had changed him but his feelings? They didn't grow past a crush.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to calm himself down.

Fine, maybe he sometimes had seen himself with Sonny if she ever broke the spell but she was so annoying, and so damn stubborn that it drove him mad when she didn't do what he wanted. And there she had her freaking silky brown hair that felt so good under his touch and that mega watt smile that made him want to—

Chad stopped himself. His thoughts stopped and he_ froze_.

He couldn't speak, he couldn't move and he could barely think because he knew now.

He _knew. _It had been so bloody obvious.

He didn't have a crush on her.

He didn't just fancy her.

He didn't just like her.

He was freaking in _love_ with her!

With Sonny 'Ball of Sonshine' Munroe!

_Fucking Hell. _

He groaned out loud and hit his head against his pillows and hands so many times he couldn't count. His profanities couldn't express his sorrow and his groans were muffled by his senseless words. It couldn't be true. It _couldn't. _Maybe it was sorcery practiced on him, it had to be.

But it wasn't. Damn! It was all him and his bloody feelings. Chad shook his head and hit his pillows again._  
_

He was Chad Dylan Cooper! The man that usually had girls fawning all over him, that loved him and that he didn't love anyone back. It was just so plain simple before because he always said that Chad Dylan Cooper didn't fall in love. Never. And that was his rule. Besides, he didn't know what the word 'love' meant! But he bloody could feel it now.

How did it happen? He craddled his head between his hands. He couldn't believe it. It was wrong, oh so wrong but to love her... it felt _natural_. It felt right. Chad wrinkled his nose in disgust. How could it feel right? "I love her" He said out loud, tasting the words on his tongue and it felt right, oh so bloody right. And the worse part of this, the most horrifying thought was, that he didn't dislike it at all, he felt warm and good... it felt like the best thing in the whole world. Chad felt a warmth inside him, he felt like he was floating and that a goofy smile was trying to overtake him,. Maybe this wasn't so bad, just maybe. Chad plopped back on his bed and drifted slowly to a deep slumber.

**Sorry for some bad language there... Anyway, like it? Hate it? REVIEW! :D**

**- Emi**


	14. Chapter 13 More Time

**It's been a long time I know, i have never been this absent for so long and you know that. I wanted to update but I had a lot of stuff, senior year starting, SAT'S and a few weeks my grandpa passed away. I still can't believe he is gone. Anyway I'm back! :) I'm sorry i havent replied to your amazing reviews but I just want to say**

**THANK YOU AMAZING READERS! You are the ones that encourage me too keep writing :D**

**So this chapter I had it in my PC for a long time but hadn't found time to upload it, it's not my best but there's still 2 more chapters left. Thank you for reading my story, i truly appreciate it and I hope you are still reading it after this months.**

**Chapter 13: More Time**

Chad had been locked in his room for what seemed ages but it had only been a week. He told everyone that he was sick and everyone was prohibited to disturb him, even Sonny but Olive and George knew better than to believe he was sick. Well, he was sick but _love _sick. It wasn't that he didn't accept his feelings, he actually embraced them now resigned, but he was afraid that if he saw Sonny he might confess it to her and blow everything they had built together. Chad groaned, flat on his stomach. What was he going to do? He had never been in love before. _Clearly. _But he couldn't keep avoiding Sonny for so long; he only had barely a week and some days before his 21st Birthday and he needed her to love him. _Wanted _it.

He withdrew the quilt and rubbed his eyes. He had to man up now. He would do everything in these two weeks he had left to making her love him and gain as more points in favor as he could. It would be like a game, a so dangerous game he couldn't dare to lose.

. . . .

Sonny sighed as she cooked tonight's dinner. She yawned as sleepiness tried to overcome her. About a week Chad had been sick, and he didn't speak with anyone, not even her. Was he really sick? Sonny frowned. She remembered the last time she had seen him when they were arguing, why had she said that? Why had she said that he had been waiting? After all, it was obvious that he didn't have any feelings for her… not the type of feelings she wanted him to have. Sonny smacked herself in her head for her stupidity. She couldn't do this again; expect him to say he liked her or anything because she was scared, scared that she would be heartbroken again. She had learned her lesson that she couldn't expect anything from people because then you were destined to disappointment but there was still a small light of hope inside her that refused to die.

Sonny groaned as she turned off the oven and brewed soup on some bowls. Why the heart never listened? Her reason had told her to stay away from him. Chad was no good, he was bad tempered, stubborn and irritated her to no end but even though she had a crush on him. _Damn his charming personality_ she thought as the gripped a fork so hard that her hand was white.

"Careful with the fork Munroe, you seem you are going to murder it" A voice chuckled as Sonny's grip on the fork softened. She looked up fast and her eyes met his blue ones. He looked fine and not sick at all. He had that infuriating smirk on his face as he leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed.

Sonny frowned "I thought you were sick" She sat on the chair, her bowl of soup in the table and her little lamp charm dangling on her chest.

Chad walked and sat on the chair in front of her, the only thing separating them was the dinner table. "Well, I was sick but I'm so much better now" He said, hoping she didn't caught the double meaning of his phrase. Sonny rolled her eyes and pointed at him with a spoon.

She said sternly "That's what you get for eating that rotten meat" Chad let out a small breath of relief. She hadn't noticed, thank god. His palms were sweaty and his legs trembled. He had been so nervous; he didn't know was he going to face her with the discovery of his feelings. He didn't know _how_ to act normal.

He watched carefully as Sonny drank her soup, her lips around the spoon. Those lips he wanted to kiss and her other hand resting on the table. He tried to pretend to be interested on the ceiling. If he kept staring at her, he knew he would be bound to do something he would regret.

"So…" He tapped his fingers on the table.

Sonny stopped drinking her soup and looked at him up and down, as if she knew he was up to something. But he wasn't. He was calm and arrogant as always, with a sparkle in both his eyes.

_Wait a moment._

Both of his eyes were sparkling and he was calm? There was definitely something going on here.

"What is going on?" Sonny frowned as she tried to find something suspicious about Chad.

Chad's mouth went dry and he felt his body froze. Had she figured it out? She couldn't be so fast, could she? Chad shook his head slowly and took a breath pretending to yawn. She wasn't supposed to figure out he loved her, not now. What if she didn't correspond his feelings anyway? The curse wouldn't break, only his heart.

"What do you mean? There is nothing going on" He smirked at her and leaned forward but careful enough not to get too close to her. Sonny hummed and frowned, her brow formed some wrinkles that Chad felt the immediate urge to soothe.

Her gaze was making him nervous so he stood up abruptly. "Ok you got me" He let out a fake chuckle "I was wondering if you wanted to go out for you know" He shrugged nonchalant while Sonny smiled "For a walk" and her smile faltered.

"Oh, sure I guess, let me grab my coat though" She stood up and left the room quickly. Chad let out a shaky breath and leaned on the wall. Why had he made it sound like a date when it wasn't? What would they do in their 'walk' anyway? He had just said it in order to stop her inquiring gaze that was making him so nervous, so unlike him, so not Chad Dylan Cooper. He felt the cold wall under his head and cursed his feelings. Everything was easier when he hadn't realized he had feelings for her. He could just talk to her without getting nervous or notice all her silent gestures and wished they were directed to him or silently yearn for her touch. And then there was fear, fear of Sonny discovering his feelings and rejecting him or worse, being indifferent.

Chad shook his head. Sonny was too nice to do that, if she didn't reciprocate his feelings she would just say politely she loved him as a friend or say something that wouldn't hurt his feelings but for better or worse, he would end hurt anyway.

His thoughts were interrupted by Sonny knocking on the kitchen door. "I'm ready" She smiled. Her coat was brown as chocolate and it draped over her softly making her eyes stand out. Chad was momentarily distracted but nodded.

In the elevator there was an unease silence. "So why is this sudden walk to the park?" Sonny asked innocently. Chad had his hands on his pockets and pressed his lips in a tight line.

"Well since we only have a week and some days left" He said through gritted teeth, he couldn't believe time passed so fast, neither could she "I thought we could… spend some time together, you know, so you could have something nice to remember about" He half-smiled shyly as he put on his hoodie, ready to hide his face from the world.

Sonny frowned as the elevator doors swung open and they walked toward the street "What makes you think I didn't have a good time?"

Chad gave her a dirty look "Working for a monster and being stuck in a house for a year is so fun" He said sarcastically. Sonny slapped his arm and stopped him at the entrance of the park. They had walked quite quickly and they hadn't even noticed. The park was not far anyway.

"Don't you say that! You're not a monster!" She whispered-yelled. The street had people coming and going. She caressed his face softly. "You are not a monster Chad" He grabbed her hand that caressed his face and kissed it softly.

He then led her to an isolated bench and both of them sat "I am, I'm horrid physically and internally" He sighed "I don't even deserve anything I have, I've been such a jerk and egomaniac all this time" He pulled his hair but Sonny grabbed both his hands between hers.

The people that walked by eyed them suspiciously; because they were seeing a lovely girl with a hooded boy.

The ring of a cell phone invaded the air and the intimate atmosphere that was between them vanished as if it had never existed.

"Sorry" She whispered. Sonny dropped his hands and rummaged through her coat to find her cell phone. The blue rectangle finally appeared and she pressed the calling button.

"Hello?" She said with her enthusiastic voice. Chad lay back on the bench watching her expressions. "Hi Jane!"

He watched the way she smiled when she greeted and how her wavy hair fell down on her face. He sighed. He didn't know how he would survive without her. She had influenced in his life so much, his persona and his own feelings. He wasn't the same Chad Dylan Cooper in high school. He was now Chad, _himself_.

He watched as her smile faltered and her hands dropped from her lap. Something was wrong. He leaned forward and grasped one of her hands.

"Alright, I'll… I'll be there somehow, I promise" She stuttered. Sonny ended the call and stared at the empty air.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" He whispered as he rubbed her arms. Sonny just took a deep breath and looked at him.

Her eyes watered and he felt his heart shatter at the sight "My dad… he is at the hospital, he is very sick" Her voice broke and the tears were fighting to leak from her eyes. Chad tucked a strand of hair and wiped the corners of her eyes.

"What can I do to help you?" He asked honestly.

Sonny rubbed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. "Let me go to my father, please" She pleaded "You can't discount the payment but I need to see my father" Chad soothed her back with his hand and with the other he caressed her silky hair. He knew she would say that and he had to do it, he knew it. If he really loved her, he had to let her go.

"Alright, you can" He whispered. Sonny leaned back to search in his eyes for any sign of dishonesty or doubt but found none.

"Thank you!" She hugged him tightly. Chad hugged back and inhaled her scent for a last time.

He wanted to scream, he wanted to shout but he couldn't. He looked ahead and what he saw were his roses. He just needed more time but there was none.

**Like it? Hate it? Not my best but i'm rusted for lack of practice. Please review! :D**

**- Love Emily**


	15. Chapter 14 Risk

**So this is the last chapter! :o Well... there is one more chapter left but it's the epilogue :P This chapter is long... but you deserve it guys! :D Anyway, enjoy and review! :D**

**I dont own SWAC!**

**Chapter 14: Risk**

_One week and few days later_

Chad sat in front of the window looking at the view. It was midnight and the stars illuminated the cold and dark room. The window glass was freezing since winter was in the city. Chad didn't care about the coldness in the air or the silence. There was no need for talking. The only sound was the wall clock counting each second since Sonny had left.

He had his eyes on the window but he wasn't really looking, his mind was somewhere else, somewhere between Sonny's departure and his own actions. His forehead rested on the window glass, he couldn't feel it anymore and his breath left an unfrozen part in the window, the only unfrozen thing in the room besides his once-upon-a-time ice heart.

He didn't know what he would do from now on without her. He had become dependent of her. Chad sighed sadly and ran a hand through his bald head. What did he lack to gain her love? What? He only had two days and he hadn't done anything.

He wouldn't anyway.

She was happy without him, he knew it. She loved her father, her friends, her life and he was just something that got in her way. The only feeling she had for him was pity.

He cradled his head in his hands and closed his eyes. He couldn't get her out of his head even if he tried. What haunted the most were the last minutes he saw her.

_Sonny was crying as she packed. Her face seemed like a river and all he wanted was to wipe her tears but it wasn't the time to do so. He couldn't comfort her because he knew that if he did so, he wouldn't be able to let her go._

"_My dad has to be alright" She kept repeating as if to calm herself. Chad leaned on the door frame watching her gather all her stuff, realizing this was the last time he will see her in his home. He then turned around and walked to his room to get something._

_As he opened the door he felt emptiness. That's how his life would be now when Sonny left. He had never felt so alone right now and all he wanted was to fall into an abyss. He inhaled a deep breath and grabbed the mirror that showed him everything he needed without going out. That's how he always managed to never find anyone he knew when he went out with Sonny._

_Chad glanced at the dying rose. There were only two petals left and they weren't as red as they were at the beginning. He felt a chill creep in his body and slammed the door as he left his room._

_Sonny was still packing her last things and turned around as Chad appeared next to the door frame. She wasn't crying any more but Chad noticed she was fighting not to do so._

"_Where were you?" She asked as she closed her suitcase._

"_I needed to check on something" Chad shrugged carelessly._

_The air was thick and the tension was worse. Chad looked up from his shoes and his eyes found Sonny's which mirrored his. _

_He didn't know how it happened but in two strides they were hugging each other so tightly. _

"_Do you really have to go?" Chad whispered. He want to slap himself, he sounded so desperate. _

"_Please Chad, let me go, I have to see my father" She sobbed against his shirt. Chad soothed her and inhaled her sweet scent._

_Chad sighed and with a painful expression, pushed her away slightly "You can go, but take this mirror, it will show you anything you want and if you want to see me, you will" He felt a lump in his throat, a heartbroken expression on his face as he handed_ _her_ _the mirror and their hug was broken._

"_Thanks" Sonny whispered. Chad nodded and there was a brief silence since none of them knew what else to say. "I'll see you around right?" She asked hopefully, grabbing tightly her suitcase._

_Chad turned around and said nothing to her question. He didn't want to see her again anymore. Not because he hated her but because he knew he would never be able to be a part of her life as he desired. "Take care Sonny" He half-smiled, his back to her and then he walked away, definitely from her life._

Chad sighed and glanced at the dying rose. There was just one petal and it was half-way to fall. Two more days but he didn't care anymore. Everything didn't make sense and he was just stuck in an emotionless universe. It was as if he just merely existed.

A knock distracted him and for a brief moment he thought it could be Sonny but then reality struck him again.

Chad didn't bother to look at the door "Come in" He said but his raspy voice wasn't arrogant. It was tired.

George and Olive came in and looked at him with such a pity look that irritated him. Their confidence sank to their boots as they noticed Chad's irritation. He had never been a very patient man but lately… he was different somehow. They were surprised he wasn't screaming at them yet.

"What do you want?" He spat out irritated without looking at them, just at the window. He frowned as he heard them come in slowly.

They came in silently and carefully as if just a wrong word or a wrong move would make the whole room explode or shatter in pieces. "We are wondering how you are doing" They asked awkwardly.

Chad frowned and clenched his fists "Fan-fucking-tastic thank you, anything else?" He added sarcastically. He was so not in the mood and even though he didn't want them to notice he wasn't fine, he wanted them at the same time to notice it, why? He didn't know. Maybe he just didn't want to be alone but didn't know how to say something nice in this situation.

Olive and George looked at each other as if to give themselves courage to speak. Chad kept his gaze in blank on the window. Not bothering to move a muscle.

George walked closer but stopped as he leveled up the volume of his hearing aid. "Well, Sonny has called a few times but since you told us you didn't want to talk to her, we told her you were out of town" George shrugged.

Chad nodded without looking and didn't say a word. But inside, he was wondering why would she call? She had nothing else to do with him anymore. Why did she call? That question was clouding his mind.

Olive raised her eyebrows in a worry sign. "Chad, you can't keep it like this, what about your birthday and the curse? It's only two days away!" She exclaimed.

Chad finally turned to look at them. An icy stare on his cold blue eyes reflected what he was inside. A mess.

A shiver ran down their spines as they looked back at Chad. They knew he had fame of cruel, brat or spoiled and even though he had truly changed the last months… they had never seen him so… broken.

"So what" He drawled. "There is nothing I can do" He lifted his arm and waved it in a dismissive way but Olive was having none of it.

"Yes you can! You _love_ her!" Olive exclaimed.

George stood frozen and Chad had his gaze unmoving over them, his face emotionless and calm. When there is a storm coming, the calmness is a sign. They couldn't speak; Chad's hatred showing in his eyes was intimidating. "It's none of your concern what I do or not and leave it at that" He drawled the words slowly as if to emphasize the whole sentence. He stood up slowly from his chair and put his hands behind his back. He then faced both adults as he was as straight as a board. With his eyes he dared them to challenge him.

"It's not too late to gain her back" George whispered, speaking for the first time of the whole ordeal. Chad's stony face softened for a second but before they could blink it was emotionless again. Chad turned around and walked back to the window.

"It's late enough" He mumbled.

Olive, whose patience was thin, frowned. The Chad she had known was a fighter, a man that got what he wanted and she was going to make sure this wasn't the last time. However, curiosity was gnawing her. Why would Chad stay still and don't do anything? What had happened for Chad Dylan Cooper to surrender?

She wanted an answer and she was going to have one "Why did you let her go? It was your last chance!" Olive was concerned. Not only was Chad Dylan Cooper behaving careless about his curse, but about his feelings for Sonny. She had seen the way his eyes shone at the mention of her name and how he had tried to suppress several smiles when he teased Sonny. He had thought no one noticed but Olive did.

Chad looked outside at the sky and half-smiled. But his smile didn't reach his eyes. For once, his features looked stony and cold but his eyes that a moment ago were ice cold and hard, were now soft and different. "I love her; I just want her to be happy even if it isn't with me" He whispered "And that can only happen without me in her life". He had taken long to admit he loved her but even longer to admit that he didn't care about his curse anymore, just about the love he wanted from Sonny but that could never happen. His hand that was before in a tight grip softened and his eyes looked liked in agony.

George approached slowly and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have to do something about it son, it's not fair to her you don't tell her" He smiled that fatherly smile. He had practically raised Chad and he knew that Chad was a good man but his power and his mother's loss had almost corrupted him in his teen years. However thanks to Sonny, he was back again. "Your mother would have wanted it so" He whispered.

Chad's eyes widened and he looked at George. His hand trembled and he refused to look anyone in the eyes.

_He was 7 years old and he was seated in an expensive wooden mahogany chair chiseled with his father's initials. Chad looked around the room as he heard two people yell in the room next door. He was used to this happen almost every day but he would never understand it. Weren't parents used to love each other? At his school his friends would talk about their nice weekend they had with their parents outside town while he would nod and ask them about their lives rather than be asked. What would he say anyway? That he spent his weekend locked up in his big house while his dad was away and his mother was in bed? Or that his parents only yelled at each other when they were together?_

_A slam waked him up from his thoughts as his dad was leaving quickly._

_He looked up at his dad. A lot of people said they looked similar, but Chad didn't like that. He didn't want to be like his father. He didn't want to be a man that yelled at his wife or that wasn't a father at all. _

_His dad stopped abruptly when he saw him and frowned "What are you doing here?" He hissed. Chad flinched at his tone but didn't show it. _

"_I was waiting to see mom" He mumbled, his head held low._

_His father just nodded and left. _

_After he heard the click of the door Chad practically ran to the door that connected to his mom's. He opened the door and there his mom was, lying in bed. Her face was pale and her hair was no longer shiny. Unlike him or his dad, she had bright green eyes and her hair was a brownish blond. Her face features where like his but more feminine. She was coughing but he had become accustomed to it, she said it was nothing and his mom was no liar! There were bottles on her night stands and a machine beeping next to her. _

_Chad looked up at the big machine, it was almost twice as big as him. That wouldn't be a problem though, one day he was going to be so big and strong that his mom wouldn't need that machine ever again._

"_Chad" A female voice whispered. _

_His head whipped to her direction so fast that it hurt. "Mom!" He said out loud as he jumped to his mom's arms in the bed. He felt the warmth of her hug and the kiss on his head. He could see her neck as her arms were tightly wrapped around him. Well, not that tight since she had became weaker lately._

_He frowned; maybe it was because she didn't eat those vegetables she made him eat. _

"_Were you waiting outside?" She whispered as she stroked his hair. Her scent was sweet, like roses and her embraces always seemed to calm him. Chad nodded as he buried his head in her mom's chest. "Your dad isn't a bad man Chad, he just… isn't on the right path" Her voice broke._

_Chad felt something moist on his head, like water but didn't dare to move, he didn't know how long he would be allowed to be with his mom this time. "So, how are you doing in school?" She asked after a few minutes. _

"_I'm the best in class! No one is as good as me and I think that Jessie likes me" He smiled broadly. He felt her mom chuckle._

"_That's good, and do you like Jessie?" She asked amused. Chad frowned and looked up at her eyes._

"_No, I like this girl Emma but she won't notice me" He pouted "Why mom? I'm the best looking boy in my class!" He whined._

_His mom laughed which made him frown. It wasn't funny! Chad Dylan Cooper was no fool._

_Well… only for his mommy. Sometimes._

_She hugged him tighter and kissed him again. "Have you told her you like her at least?" She asked as Chad played with the hem of her sweater._

"_No, what if she doesn't like me?" He pouted._

_His mom sighed and made him look up at her eyes "You'll never know if you don't tell her, besides" She smiled "You've got nothing to lose"_

"_I do! My… my… dig…" He looked up at his mom for help._

_She giggled "Dignity?" She coughed slightly._

"_Yeah! My dignity!" He frowned as he pouted again._

"_Well, do you like Emma or not?" _

_Chad sighed and chanted "I do"_

"_Then do it, some things are worth being risked for, if you like this Emma girl, why don't you risk to tell her? She could like you back" She told him with a playful tone in her voice but she was serious. Some things are worth being risked for. Chad narrowed his eyes in thought. Maybe his mommy was right._

"_Mrs. Cooper, your doctor is here for your daily checkup" A male voice interrupted them._

_Chad felt disappointment as his mom's warmth was replaced by the cold air of the room when he had to get mom smiled that smile he had used to see when she talked to other but him. A smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Thanks George, tell him I'm ready"_

"_So" She looked directly at him as her hand held his. "Are you going to do what I told you?" She smiled what he called 'Her true smile'._

"_Yup" He leaned in for her kiss on his forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow mommy!"_

"_Good night sweetheart" He heard her voice as he opened the door._

_That day he learned two things._

_One: It was true, some things are worth being risked for, and that's how Emma became his first girlfriend (Even though they lasted a week because he hadn't heard about cooties until then)_

_Two: The machine would disappear before he could even be tall enough to defeat it._

Chad sighed as he looked over the window's view again. How had he forgotten her? Well, deep inside he hadn't forgotten her. He had been so young when she died but she would have wanted to be everything he hadn't wanted to be, but had become just to make his father proud.

George was right. His mother would have wanted him to tell Sonny about her feelings. Even though he thought he had a great chance of being rejected, some risks are worth being risked for.

* * *

Sonny sighed as she hung the phone. It was useless, he wasn't going to pick up the phone or talk to her. She bit her nails as she plopped down on her couch. Why would he avoid her? She fidgeted with her necklace, his Christmas gift and a constant proof about him that haunted her memories. She sighed loudly, if only she could see him…

A light bulb lightened on her head as she rushed to her bag. The mirror! Of course, she had forgotten about it but how? Sonny sighed in relief as she found the mirror. She frowned though. How it was supposed to show her to him? It's not like magic existed right? But then, there was Chad who had turned into what he was now unexpectedly by that spell...

At first she didn't believe him but he wasn't a person that made jokes about that kind of stuff and secondly, how couldn't she believe in him? Sonny griped her mirror hard and uttered the words she had longed to say.

"I want to see Chad Dylan Cooper" She closed her eyes tightly and a blue light surrounded her room. She could feel the light, it was warm and cozy. Sonny slowly opened her eyes and gasped. There he was, as the mirror showed, he was sitting on a desk writing. Sonny couldn't hear anything but she was satisfied enough with seeing him. His blue eyes weren't still as he scribbled furiously.

What was he writing? Sonny narrowed her eyes as she leaned in closer to have a peek but it was a bit blurry. Also, the room he was in was dark with only one lamp illuminating it.

A slam on her door made her jump and drop the mirror and the blue light disappeared. She turned around to search for the cause of that noise.

He smirked "So, I see that you are infatuated with…" He made a disgusted expression "That" He crossed his arms over his chest and locked his gaze with Sonny's.

Sonny had turned pale "How did you get inside?" She stuttered but didn't show how uncomfortable she was. She stepped back and her calf touched the chair she had been previously sitting on.

Jared smiled "You let the door opened and since I was told you were back, I decided to give you a visit, isn't that wonderful?" He chuckled "However, imagine my surprise when I was about to knock on your door and I hear you saying you want to see Chad Dylan Cooper" He licked his lips and frowned as he stepped forward. "I don't see how he is a competition for me since he is ugly as what I saw in the mirror but" He showed a dangerous glint in his eyes "I can't never be too careful can I?"

Sonny's eyes widened and she looked around for anything to hit Jared with in case things got tricky.

* * *

Chad smirked at his gift. It was wonderful gift. It was magnificent! Of course, anything done by Chad Dylan Cooper was going to be excellent. He grabbed the small note and attached a rose to it. He just had to go to give it to her. He felt his legs tremble and a lump on his throat. What if she didn't open her door or didn't want to speak to him?

He rubbed his forehead and tried to breathe in deeply. He was going to do this. His hands were clammy as he grabbed his gift for Sonny and prepared himself to knock on her door. He frowned though, it was too silent. He knew that Sonny's dad was still in the hospital but still…

He knocked.

He waited one second, five seconds… And the door opened to reveal a man he had come to dislike. Chad scowled at Jared.

Jared eyes widened "You must be Chad Dylan Cooper" He snorted. Chad narrowed his eyes. He hadn't worn his hood or anything to prevent anyone to see him as he really was. He didn't care anymore about his appearance even though he only had mere hours until midnight. Exactly just 1 hour. "Come in" Jared smirked as he stepped back to let Chad come in.

Chad kept his eyes on Jared the whole time. Where was his Sonny? He looked around quickly but there was no trace of her or any sound that betrayed her presence. Jared seemed to notice Chad's doubt as he closed the door and walked around him with an intimidating pose. "So" He drawled "What brings you here?"

Chad scowled "Where is Sonny?"

Jared chuckled "A little impatient are we? Don't worry, she is asleep for now, I knew you were going to come so I didn't want her to interrupt us" He smiled. Chad felt his blood boil as the grip on Sonny's gift tightened. "What do you want anyway?" Jared stopped in front of Chad. "She doesn't love you" He spat "And she doesn't deserves anyone's love anyway" Jared shrugged.

Chad's nostrils flared as he heard that sentence. No one talked like that about Sonny "You son—"Chad punched Jared but he knew this was going to happen as he knocked Chad to the floor and pointed at him with a gun.

Jared laughed "How sweet" A slam was heard as screams invaded the atmosphere. Jared rolled his eyes "She is awoken now, how unfortunate" He looked down at Chad "Well, nice to meeting you I guess" However a sudden smile in Chad's face made Jared uncomfortable.

"Did you think I would be really stupid to come alone when there was a high probability you were looming around?" Chad chuckled "The police are downstairs, probably running up the stairs this instant"

Jared trembled but didn't lose the hold he had on the gun "I don't care, but I won't let you interfere with Sonny and me!" He shouted, muffling Sonny's screams and banging on her door. Chad could see how nervous Jared was now as there was sweat falling from his brow and sirens invading the building. "I won't leave until I do what I was meant to in the first place" Jared whispered.

In that precise second there were several things happening.

One: Sonny was able to open her door.

Second: The police finally got in the apartment.

Third: A bullet was shot at Chad.

Sonny's eyes widened as she watched Jared being dragged away and Chad lying unconsciously in the floor. She looked from Chad to the cops who were dragging a screaming Jared. Her world was numb right now and all the noises were blocked as the only thing she could think of was the red stained carpet on her floor and the source of that color…

She heard hushed voices but she couldn't understand anything. It was as if they were speaking an alien language. Her limbs couldn't move and her back was cold. She felt a shiver run down her spine and her lips go dry. Her breathing was quick and shallow. He couldn't… He couldn't…

"Chad!" Sonny panted as she ran to his dying body. How could her ex boyfriend do something like this? She sobbed and ran a hand through his face. "Please Chad, come back… I…"

Sonny fell down next to him and buried her head in his hands as she let out a scream so loud and so desperate that made the earth tremble.

"Please" She sobbed hard when she grabbed his hand. A hard material made her stop. Sonny wiped her tears as she opened his hand slowly and found a small note and a rose attached to it. It was for her.

_Every rose color has a meaning – Chad_

She glanced at the red rose as she let out a soft sad laugh.

_There were many roses of almost every kind of color, red, yellow, pink, white, lavender and orange. "Wow" She whispered "It's beautiful"_

_Chad smiled "It is" But he was only looking at Sonny. She turned to look at him and she took a deep intake of breath. His blue eyes were shining and sparkling, both of them. It looked so beautifully. "You know that every rose color has a meaning?" He asked and Sonny shook her head in response._

_He grinned "Orange is to express desire and passion" The hold on her hand tightened a little, the warmth was comfortable "White is pureness or happy love" He walked forward to her "Yellow is for friendship" He smiled heartedly while Sonny was blushing "Pink is grace and gentility or just a crush" He shrugged in a very Chad kind of way "Red is to say I love you" He said seriously looking in Sonny's eyes making her gulp "And lavender…" He whispered tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear "Is love at first sight" He whispered softly now just a few inches from her._

Sonny caressed his scarred face and leaned in closer "I love you too" She whispered. She closed her eyes and kissed his lips softly as the clock announced midnight.

Sonny leaned back and tears clogged her view. She grabbed his cold hand and felt she was now alone and there was nothing she could do about it. The police was outside the apartment waiting for the paramedics to arrive. "Chad…" She whispered with a broken voice but it was futile. He wasn't going to wake up. The shot had been too fatal.

Two hands were on her shoulders "We thought…" Olive trailed off as George was too shocked to even talk.

Sonny gulped and didn't dare to let his hand go. She closed her eyes and lay next to him, her head on his shoulder. She felt unusual warmth radiate from him and a gasp was heard.

Sonny was too tired to frown but her muscles were still, like a rock when she felt him move. "Sonny…" He whispered. Sonny opened her eyes wide as she gasped. He was… changed and he was glowing. His face was flawless and his blonde hair was shiny just like he had been in high school. His features were more mature though. He blinked several times as he made a pained expression when he touched his wound.

Sonny abruptly sat up and stuttered. "C-Chad?" He sat up and looked at his hands. They were absolutely normal.

He turned his head to her and smiled, that perfect smile he used to have but no matter how he looked, he was always going to be perfect to her because she loved him. "Sonny" He whispered.

Sonny felt the tears well up in her eyes as she flung herself to Chad, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I thought I lost you" She whispered. Chad chuckled and hugged her back, smiling at Olive and George who were smiling in joy.

"You'll never lose me Munroe" He smiled as he leaned back "And you know what?" Sonny raised her eyebrows in question as Chad tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you"

Sonny smiled so wide that Chad had thought it was impossible. "Kiss me" She whispered with her eyes slightly closed.

And that was a wish he wasn't going to deny.

**Like it? Hate it? Now you know more about Chad's past :) So there is an epilogue waiting :P And then this story will be over *Sniff* But Channy fans, don't worry because I'm going to continue my other story 'My Favorite Gentleman' :D **

**So, Review! :D**

**- Emily**


	16. Chapter 15 Epilogue

**Hi peeps! It's Friday! I stuck to my word :D Last chapter you got to see a little of Chad's past (He was such a cute 7yr old) and Channy! This is the last chapter :( I am actually proud of this ending though. I hope you like it as much as I do and I'm happy to have enjoyed this story with you :) Thank you for all your amazing reviews that encouraged me to keep writing and not to give up! :D Thank you, truly. Also, I am continuing my other story 'My Favorite Gentleman' so stay tuned for that story. I updated that story this week so go and check it if you want.  
**

**Now, without any more babbling, the story!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my plot**

**Epilogue**

_Two Years Later_

Chad smiled at the guests as his hand was on the small back of his wife. He smiled politely but all he wanted was to get away from those people. His back was tense and he was getting a headache because of the loud music and loud talking in the room. His left hand which was free dangled across his stomach, rubbing his old wound that would hurt whenever he was tense.

His wife felt his tension and grabbed his hand. "Are you okay? Do you want to go outside?" She whispered in his ear. Chad sighed in relief and nodded. He needed desperately some air and he wouldn't get it if he spent one more minute in that room.

He grabbed his wife's hand more tightly and led them to a balcony. Before they went outside, they waved at George and Olive, who were now perfectly healthy due to the curse being over and Sonny's dad who thanks to the surgery was now illness free. He also nodded curtly at Ronier who was chatting friendly with a lovely girl. Ronier smirked at him and mouthed while he looked at Chad's wife what both of them had known in the begging 'She is a keeper'. Chad just smiled.

The night was warm and the stars were a wonderful view. Chad leaned on the fence but didn't let her hand go nonetheless. He liked her hand, it was soft and it filled perfectly his. It was perfect. "I don't know what I would have done if I spent one more minute inside, Sonny, it's just suffocating" He exclaimed.

Sonny smiled warmly at him as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I know but as the heir of your dad's company it's your duty, we like it or not" She sighed as she slightly closed her eyes. Chad scowled and growled which made Sonny laugh. Even though he was back to normal, that growling habit had remained and sometimes he had let it escape accidentally in middle of a talk with someone unknown and that definitely made other people scared or uncomfortable.

Chad wrapped his arms around her and kissed her knuckles and that bright, big ring she wore. It was a gold band with a beautiful sapphire incrusted in it. It was the ring that the witch had given to him the night of the curse and told him that he would know the purpose of the ring once he found someone he loved and loved him back. And then he had found Sonny and knew what the ring was for. It had been Sonny's engagement ring and even though they were now married, she still wore it, like a symbol of their relationship.

"I still don't know why I am here; my dad never cared when I was under that curse, why would I care about him now?" Chad frowned as he looked at the sky. He didn't know if he could ever fully forgive his dad. He had forgiven him a bit, only because Sonny had asked him to, but it was hard.

Sonny turned around in his embrace to face him "Because he was a coward Chad" She grabbed his head between both her hands "He cared to much about public opinion but you" She kissed the tip of his nose "You are bravest man I have ever had the pleasure to meet" She pecked at his lips quickly, making him frown. He wanted a longer kiss.

Chad's hold on her tightened "And that you had the pleasure to marry too" He waggled his blond eyebrows playfully. Sonny laughed and traced her fingers over his perfect soft lips. The moonlight shone over them, making Chad's blue eyes sparkle and Sonny's brown chocolate eyes melt. She placed both her hands on his broad shoulders.

He leaned in, his nose touching hers "I still wonder how you love me, I was the ugliest person alive, in the outside and the inside" He whispered as he remembered those old days when he had been cruel to her. Sonny shook her head and held a grip on his neck, bringing him a little closer.

"You were just on the wrong path Chad, just for a while though" She half-smiled "Besides, you were and are beautiful Chad, no matter how you look like, and I'll always love you" She leaned in to kiss his lips. They were soft and matched hers. He kissed her back lovingly and with passion as their lips moved in sync. He placed his hand on the nape of her neck and the other one on her back to bring her closer. Sonny's hands were tangled in his blonde soft hair as she inhaled his sweet scent, it was addiction. The world seemed to disappear and there was nothing but them. It was bliss. Finally they broke away with a smile on their faces.

Chad leaned in and kissed her forehead "You make me beautiful Sonny" He held her for several minutes relishing on her warmth. Thanks to her he was the man he was now, a man that deserved her.

He looked up at the grandfather clock that was in the room which signaled almost midnight. He looked at Sonny whose head was resting on his chest and rubbed her back. "Do you want to leave Sonny? I don't want you to get too tired, besides this place is boring" He asked concerned as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He wouldn't risk having Sonny sick or exhausted.

Sonny leaned back from his chest and placed both her hands on his chest. "I'm okay but I'm sleepy" She smiled and yawned. She realized that what she said was a mistake as she perceived the worried look on Chad's eyes. "No no no Chad, I'm fine, don't go over the edge this time" She frowned as she cut him off from talking. "I'm just a bit sleepy which is _**normal**_"

Chad let out a sigh of relief as he placed his head on top of hers "Thank god, I almost thought you were feeling bad or something, however we are leaving this instant and no excuses alright?" Sonny rolled her eyes but nodded as she kissed his neck softly. Chad smiled and placed both his hands on her rounded stomach. "We have to take care of this little one don't we?" He smiled as he kissed Sonny's cheek and both of them stared the beautiful starry night.

_Life was indeed_ _**beautiful**_.

**THE END**

**Love it? Hate it? Please Review. Thank you for reading my story my friends :)**

**- Emily  
**


End file.
